Admirador Musical
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Ésta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente Enamorado del Forum de DZ del GE. Ella no quería nada con el amor pero su vida se transformó al tratar más al chico misterioso que tiene por compañero y recibir extrañas tarjetas que la han hecho toparse con un mundo inimaginable y extraño. (UA) (OoC) (El crédito de la imagen no es mía)
1. Chapter 1 Impresiones

**«DDR»** Los personajes de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Okubo Atsushi»

**«N/A » **Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

** IMPRESIONES. **

**.**

_«Entre el viento, ésta noche volveré a correr, ah, no perderé.  
He estado esperando el momento de ir hacia el cielo ¡No esperes, vamos!»__*****_

_**.**_

Suspiro al terminar de leer las frases. Quién me viera diría que soy otra chica más enamorada. Si supieran que es todo lo contrario…

Continúo sacando las libretas de mi casillero para ponerlas en la mochila, meto algunos libros también. Con algo de trabajo, tomo una pequeña caja que está al fondo, la abro y guardo el nuevo sobre de un distinguido color verde, junto a las otras.

—Buenos días Maka —Me sobresalto al oír de improviso la voz—. Oh, perdona; no quise asustarte.

La persona se disculpa, volteo y me encuentro con la sonrisa amable y divertida de mi amiga.

—No te preocupes, igual estaba algo distraída. Buenos días también Tsubaki. —Devuelvo el saludo, aliviada de reconocerla.

Mi vista regresa a la caja.

—Vaya ¿Acaso has recibido otra más? —pregunta sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Sí, éste es el cuarto —contesto molesta— ¿Cuántos más llegarán?

Mi amiga, un tanto más alta que yo ríe ante lo que dije. No le veo la gracia.

—Creo que más que estar enojada, deberías sentirte halagada de que alguien se interese tanto en ti como para escribírtelas.

—¿Halagada? ¡Ja! —río sarcásticamente— Esto bien podría ser una broma ¿Cómo tomar algo así enserio? Si nunca hay nada más escrito que éstas frases. Y, en todo caso dudo que alguien se llegue a fijar en mí en planes sentimentales, ya deberían saber lo que les espera.

—No seas tan negativa Maka —Tsubaki coloca una mano en mi hombro, creo que lo último lo había dicho en un tono melancólico—. Y si eso opinas ¿Por qué las guardas?

Por alguna razón desconocida, un rubor aparece en mis mejillas. Me apresuro en guardar de nuevo la caja y cerrar el casillero.

—Pues… es p-porque… —tartamudeo, forzando a mi mente a encontrar algo convincente—, porque en algún momento me servirán de evidencia y me ayudarán a atrapar al culpable. —Le respondo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Además, si esto llegase a caer en manos de otras personas, no me imagino las cosas que me inventarían.

La verdad, es que ni siquiera yo misma sé la razón de guardarlas.

—Ajá, cómo tú digas. —Ella rueda los ojos ante mi respuesta. Claramente no me creyó.

Me conoce demasiado bien, a veces creo que hasta más que yo misma. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que en verdad no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con relaciones amorosas. No es porque no tenga un buen físico u «otras preferencias», nada de eso.

Sólo que no creo estar lista para un tipo de relación así, no quiero ser víctima de ése sentimiento que nubla la cordura de las personas haciéndole cometer actos irracionales y que varias veces terminan en síndrome de bipolaridad. Sí, me refiero al que llaman «amor».

Aunque… tal vez lo que en verdad temo es que me ilusione y cree esperanzas para terminar con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Así cómo mi Madre. Mi madre, la extraño demasiado. Por eso, albergo la esperanza de que sólo sea una broma.

El timbre suena con el peculiar tono parecido a marcha fúnebre. Gustos del director que casualmente se hace llamar «Shinigami».

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, recuerda que el profesor Stein no es muy tolerante. —Menciono saliendo de mi nube interior.

Tsubaki asiente comprendiendo que no me gusta mucho éste tema. De todas formas, Liz se encargará de atosigarme cuando nos encontremos. Eso si logra atraparme primero.

Ambas nos encaminamos al pasillo que da a los salones. Antes de salir doy un último vistazo, volteando a los lados teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien vigilándonos pero como siempre, no lo hay. Debería resignarme.

—¿Qué harás cuando descubras quién es? —Mi amiga me observa curiosa por la acción anterior.

También me he preguntado eso.

—No lo sé pero quiero saberlo ya. Necesito una razón del por qué lo hace.

—¿Tienes… miedo?

—Tal vez —contesto en susurro.

Oprimo mi mochila con fuerza. Dentro de mí sé que la «razón» será tan lógica cómo la pregunta. Eso mismo es lo que me preocupa.

—Entiendo, mejor apresurémonos.

Sonrío ante el apoyo de Tsubaki, ella más que nadie sabe por todo lo que he pasado. De las sombras que me persiguen.

Hemos sido amigas desde el primer día en que nos conocimos aquí en Shibusen, un año atrás. A veces me pregunto cómo es somos amigas, es decir, tiene una figura muy envidiable, digna de varios admiradores regados por la escuela. Una personalidad amable, comprensiva y claro, cariñosa. Lo contrario a mí. Tal vez por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien.

Apresuramos el paso para llegar a tiempo. En el transcurso nos encontramos con otros tantos estudiantes que también van acelerados. Nos abrimos paso entre el mar de chicos.

Por cierto, cuando digo mar, no lo hago de forma tan literal pues los colores que portamos dan ésa sensación de estar en él: el uniforme de las chicas está compuesto por una falda plisada de color azul marino, una blusa blanca de mangas largas con cuello azul y una curiosa corbata roja que acaba en espiral. En el brazo izquierda está impreso el logo de la escuela, una calavera que nos distingue como miembros de la singular «Academia de Élite Shibusen». Los chicos por su parte, usan un pantalón azul del mismo color que nuestra falda, camisa blanca de mangas largas y corbata negra que también tiene un decorado en espiral. Ah, y el logo tampoco puede faltar.

En el verano, las camisas y blusas son reemplazadas por otras de manga corta. Si de resaltar se trata, Shibusen lo logra. Hasta su ubicación ayuda, pues la escuela está en el desierto de Nevada E.E U.U, específicamente en la ciudad de Death City. En lo más alto de la ciudad ofreciendo una hermosa y magnífica vista. Los días de verano son casi un infierno y en invierno las temperaturas descienden a números impresionantes dando la sensación de estar en un congelador.

.

El recorrido al salón no es muy largo y por suerte llegamos antes de que el profesor Franken Stein lo haga. No me gustaría ser víctima de algún castigo perturbador que me haga ir al psicólogo por un tiempo. Stein puede ser profesor de primer nivel pero cuando se trata de hacer cumplir las reglas… es un demonio.

Al entrar, notamos que sólo unos cuantos faltan por llegar. El salón tiene un diseño esplendoroso tal y cómo el resto de la institución. El escritorio del maestro se encuentra a ras del suelo, justo en el centro, siendo rodeado por los escritorios de los alumnos los cuales forman un semi-círculo en diferentes niveles de altura. Convenientemente, nadie se pierde mucho de la clase y el maestro puede vernos a todos. Mal para quienes gustan de copiarse o hacer trampas en exámenes.

Lo único malo es que estamos ubicados por azar. Un sorteo se hace siempre al inicio del curso para evitar que durante las clases «los amigos» hagan de las suyas. Por lo tanto, a mí me toca sentarme en la última fila del lado izquierdo ya que… no soy buena en sorteos. Estoy pegada a la pared y si no fuera porque debo mantener mi status de la mejor alumna, sería un buen lugar para dormitar a ratos.

Tsubaki, las hermanas Thompson y Chrona quienes son mis amigas, están desperdigadas en el salón, sin nadie cerca de mí a excepción de Black*Star y Death Kid quienes ocupan sus lugares en la fila contraria, a propósito, ellos son los únicos chicos que he aceptado cómo amigos.

Lástima, aunque bueno, tampoco me gustaría tener a Black cerca.

Así que estoy apartada de todos con los que podría sentirme a gusto pues el chico que se sienta a mi lado es algo… extraño. No le he visto hablar con nadie excepto con algunas chicas, supongo que se ha de creer muy galán.

Tiene una actitud indiferente, siempre está pendiente de la clase cómo si escuchara la transmisión por radio de un partido de golf: a punto de caer dormido o muerto. Se llama Soul Evans, el albino más sexy y solicitado por el público femenino de Shibusen. No lo digo yo, está puesto en la lista «Top 20 de los Chicos más Sexy´s» del baño, cuya editora es Elizabeth Thompson mejor conocida como Liz.

Me despido momentáneamente de Tsubaki para ir a mi lugar; saludando de paso a las chicas. Pido disculpas a los que ya están acomodados en mi fila y tienen que levantarse para darme paso. No es mi culpa que cada lunes ésas tarjetitas me ocupen más tiempo de lo usual. Tal vez debería pensar en la posibilidad de encontrar un medio de transporte más rápido que el Death Bus o mudarme más cerca en algún apartamento. No, imposible con el padre que tengo.

Noto que el albino ya está también en su lugar lo que se me hace extraño pues usualmente llega luego de mí. Enserio, por más tarde que yo venga el entra aproximadamente cinco minutos luego.

Está recostado y creo que hasta dormido. Tiene sus cabellos blancos alborotados creo que por la velocidad de la motocicleta que usa para venir. Se ve demasiado tranquilo ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Brincar para llegar a mi lugar o despertarlo? Ambas opciones son vergonzosas.

—Hmmm

Pego un pequeño brinco al oír un gruñido ¿Fue él? Por un momento pensé que un animal se había metido al salón.

El chico comienza a moverse y me hago un poco para atrás.

Levanta la cabeza a medias, asegurándose que el maestro aún no ha llegado. Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención cosa que consigo pues gira su rostro para mirarme con sus ojos carmesí, tan singulares, penetrantes e… intimidantes. Tener su mirada fija en mí me incomoda a pesar de que sigue somnoliento.

Trato de formular algunas palabras para saludarlo y pedir permiso para pasar sin sonar nerviosa pero él se da cuenta de lo que pasa y habla de improviso:

—Buenos días. —Su voz es fuerte y algo ronca pero, amable. Se apresura en levantarse algo pesaroso para hacerse a un lado y darme el espacio necesario para cruzar.

—Buenos días… y g-gracias —También le saludo un tanto avergonzada, sin perder tiempo tomo mi lugar. De reojo noto que aún no despega su vista de mí— ¿O-ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? —Se sorprende, enseguida desvía la vista— No, nada.

Vuelve a sentarse dando por terminada nuestra conversación mañanera. Su actitud me causa cierta curiosidad.

Escucho el sonido del metal y un cuerpo cayendo. Al parecer, Stein al fin ha llegado. Nunca entenderé que le ve de gracioso entrar al salón conduciendo la silla de rueditas. El piso no está nada nivelado y obviamente las ruedas se atorarán. Además, las caídas duelen. Si, ya lo he intentado.

Acomodo las cosas en mi escritorio lista para iniciar la clase, escucho un bostezo proveniente de mi compañero de al lado, él coloca su mano derecha bajo su mentón. Listos para dos horas de una «interesante» lección de Biología.

No, aún falta algo o alguien.

—¡BUENAS! —La chillona voz hace eco rompiéndonos los tímpanos, ahí el que faltaba— ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! No se preocupen insignificantes mortales que su día al fin está completo. He llegado para iluminar...

—Black*Star —El tono frío del maestro enseguida lo calla haciendo que al resto nos recorra un escalofrío—, hoy he amanecido de buenas y no quiero oír las quejas de la psiquiatra Medusa si te castigo por llegar tarde y armar alboroto así que VE A TU ASIENTO AHORA.

Cuál soldado entrenado, ni un segundo pasa para que Black*Star esté al lado de Kid. Ahora sí, que comience la clase.

—Bien, estando todo en orden… —Mira de reojo a mi alborotador amigo de cabello azul—, les informo que tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren primero?

Típica pregunta para poner de nervios a todos los presentes. Ah, y se le olvidó dar los buenos días ¿Se supone que nos enseña educación?

—¡La mala! —Grita animada Patty, hermana menor de Liz.

La mirada de Stein, apenas perceptible a través de sus lentes se vuelve algo… ¿Triste?

—La mala es que por decisión de la junta Administrativa, ya no me dejarán hacer más disecciones en lo que resta del año. Dicen que no les sirve de mucho.

¡Genial! Ya no hay que matar más animales inocentes, la extinción se ha frenado.

—¿Y la buena cuál es? —pregunta Kim, una chica de cabello rosa y de igual estatura baja que yo, también está que no cabe en alegría.

—Ah, cierto —Una expresión sombría aparece en su rostro—, la buena es que ya tengo listo el proyecto que tendrán que presentar en unas semanas. Si no puedo hacer disecciones, entonces me divertiré viéndoles sufrir con ello.

Mejor maestro no nos pudo tocar. Momentos así añoro regresar a primer grado con la dulce y amable profesora Marie Mjolnir.

Oh, ahora que recuerdo, Marie y Stein son pareja ¿Cómo es que ella lo aguanta? En definitiva, no entiendo esto del amor.

—¿De… q-qué tratará… ésta vez? —Chrona hace un gran esfuerzo por hacerse oír.

—Simple, será un trabajo en parejas —No se tarda en oír el cuchicheo de los chicos buscando a sus amigos—. NO, no ustedes los elegirán. Lo sortearé y que la suerte decida.

La tristeza nos invade, también el miedo. Nunca se sabe con quién puedes emparejar.

Stein va hacia su escritorio y comienza a armar papelitos con nuestros nombres. Saca una pequeña urna de cristal, especial para estos momentos y los pone ahí. El ambiente queda en extremo silencio, cada quién espera su muer… digo, el nombre del compañero de equipo.

Un pequeño ruido llama de nuevo mi atención, ajeno a lo que pasa abajo. Sigo el origen y me encuentro con mi compañero de al lado, Soul. Está piqueteando su mesa con el lápiz pero prestando completa atención al revoltijo de papeles ¿Es mi imaginación o está ansioso? Es la primera vez que le veo así.

Él se da cuenta de que le observo y para mi vergüenza, corresponde a mi curiosidad con una sonrisa torcida, mostrando sus extraños y encantadores dientes afilados. Es mi turno de desviar la mirada.

—Bien, empecemos. Iré nombrando las parejas. Luego les daré los detalles del proyecto. —continúa el maestro, sacando una libreta, listo para anotar los nombres elegidos.

Interiormente me pongo a rezar para que no me toque con Black*Star, cualquiera está bien menos él. Acabaría haciendo todo yo sola y ni siquiera podría concentrarme con sus exclamaciones de auto-grandeza. Él es mi segundo mejor amigo después de Tsubaki, el primero siendo chico. Es un tanto más alto que yo por centímetros, tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, hay que reconocerlo. Se auto-impone la meta de ser el más fuerte y el mejor en todo, menos en las calificaciones; se ha llegado a comparar hasta con un Dios ¿Cómo un chico de preparatoria puede tener una meta así?

—Y aquí tenemos a… Tsubaki Nakatsukasa con Death The Kid.

Ambos se miran con cierto alivio. Bueno, Tsubaki se ve algo decepcionada, a ella si le hubiese gustado quedar con Black; por todos es bien sabido que esos dos se gustan, por todos menos ellos claro.

Kid también tiene ése semblante, un tanto mejor disimulado, supongo que igual le hubiese gustado quedar con Chrona, mi tímida amiga de cabello lila y envidiables caderas. Kid es un gran estudiante, el segundo mejor después de mí. Es más alto que yo, un completo amante de la perfección o cómo él le llama «simetría». Tiene un arrebatador color de ojos ámbar y un porte imponente, es caballeroso y muy amable. Además de ser el hijo del Director. Otro de los más codiciados de la escuela.

En un tiempo atrás, me llegué a sentir atraída por él pero; nunca me atreví a «intentar algo» aunque sabía que tal vez podría ser correspondida. Porque sí, teníamos una buena conexión por nuestras personalidades responsables y emprendedoras. Aunque no me arrepiento del todo, Chrona llegó al inicio del nuevo curso y se ganó el corazón de Kid, también mi cariño. Las cosas están mejor así.

—Patricia Thompson y Ox Ford.

¡Vaya suerte! Ox es el tercer mejor alumno de la escuela. Patty ríe cómo loca y su hermana mira con cierto pesar al chico en cuestión, él también está triste porque no le ha tocado estar con su adorada Kim.

—Chrona Gorgon y Kim Diehl.

Hablando de ella… Kim es una gran persona, aunque tiene un carácter fuerte e intimidante. Espero que a Chrona le vaya bien teniéndola de compañera. Más bien, lo espero por Kim pues Chrona es demasiado renuente a establecer vínculos sociales, parecida a mí.

—Elizabeth Thompson y Black*Star.

—¡Noooooo! ¡¿Por qué me castigan así?! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? —El grito lastimoso de mi pobre amiga nos conmueve.

—Jajajaja ¡Prepárate para hacer el mejor trabajo digno de un Dios! —El chico continúa riendo… arriba de su escritorio con Kid tratando de bajarlo. Pobre de Liz.

Los nombres continúan sin que les preste demasiada atención, me interesaba saber el futuro de mis amigos y el mío claro está, pero como mencioné antes, soy mala en los sorteos y viendo que quedan pocas papeletas, de seguro mi nombre saldrá al último.

—Soul Evans y… —Cuando Stein ya tenía la nueva papeleta en la mano, ésta se le cae y tiene que tomar otra—, y… Maka Albarn.

¿Cómo? Creo que no oí muy bien.

—Será un gusto, daré lo mejor —La voz animada de mi nuevo compañero llama mi atención, tiene un extraño tono que me parece… sensual. Le observo aún sorprendida por el resultado de la «suerte». Él me ofrece una sonrisa que me hace estar nerviosa de nuevo.

Siento algunas miradas sobre mí, de reojo veo que mis amigos me mira divertidos, incluso Chrona. Stein continúa enunciando los nombres faltantes. Ahora sí, no me importa.

—C-claro, demos lo mejor —contesto sin dejar de estar nerviosa.

.

Creo que varias cosas me esperan en éstos meses y un presentimiento me dice… que no serán del todo agradables.

.

**«Continuará…» **

* * *

*** **Fragmento de la canción Mauve-iro No Sympathy [ Simpatía en color malva ] del Character Song de Soul Eater.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo

**«DDR» Los ****personajes**** de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Okubo Atsushi»**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. **

**.**

** CONOCIENDO.**

**.**

**.**

—Con permiso —saluda, entrando de forma sigilosa.

—No te preocupes, no hay nadie.

—De todas formas, es de buena educación.

—Como quieras, aunque eres al primero al que le oigo decir algo como eso —menciono.

No es propio de aquí hacerlo, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez él no sea de éste país. Shibusen es una institución muy reconocida internacionalmente y por su status es de esperarse que haya alumnos de otras partes del mundo. Tsubaki y Black Star por ejemplo son de Japón.

—Tus padres deben de ser gente importante, tu casa es muy acogedora y tiene un estilo moderno muy cool —comenta mientras observa mi hogar.

—¿Cool? Bueno… gracias por el halago y pues… vivo con mi padre, es el Coordinador Superior de la escuela. La mano derecha del director.

—Oh, eso es genial ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Bajo la mirada tratando de ignorar el pequeño escozor del pecho antes de hablar:

—Mi madre… falleció hace un año.

El semblante del albino cambia a uno de comprensión.

—Lo siento

—No te preocupes... ven, subamos.

Alejo los malos recuerdos de mi mente y le sonrío para no preocuparlo de más. Apenas nos estamos conociendo y sería estúpido que se llevara una impresión frágil de mí. Es lo que más detesto. Mi nuevo compañero, Soul Evans, se deja guiar hasta la planta alta con rumbo a mi habitación. El único lugar en dónde puedo estar tranquila y sentirme en casa.

Una vez arriba, abro la puerta y le hago señas para que entre.

—Vaya, así que éste es el cuarto de una chica. Definitivamente no es cómo lo imaginaba, esto es mejor —sonríe mostrando su extraña dentadura afilada; su comentario me causa gracia y creo que lo ha dicho para hacer que mi ánimo vuelva.

—¿Enserio? Gracias de nuevo, aunque la verdad no le veo gran cosa.

Le resto importancia, dejo mi mochila sobre el escritorio y le sugiero que haga lo mismo. Soul toma asiento en una de las sillas mientras sigue observando el lugar.

Aunque en realidad mi cuarto si es algo grande comparado con la de las chicas de nivel medio. A pesar de que tengo lo necesario: mi cama, un escritorio, mi librero personal y el clóset. Ah, y otras cosas por ahí cómo el computador y una pequeña radio.

No, nada de póster de chicos.

—A mí me parece bien, es muy agradable; me recuerda a… —Se queda callado.

—¿A…? —Le animo a continuar aunque no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo.

—No, nada, olvídalo. —Su mirada se posa en su mochila. Tal y cómo él hizo antes, no insisto en el tema ya que parece no agradarle.

Me cambio los zapatos y me acerco al librero para buscar lo que nos ayudará a avanzar con el proyecto de Stein. Han pasado dos semanas desde que nos dejó el trabajo, por cierto, se trata de elaborar un proyecto innovador tomando como base las plantas con propiedades curativas que hemos visto en su clase de Biología. Siquiera es mejor que hacer disecciones con ardillas.

No tenía sentido empezar a hacerlo desde ya pues tenemos tiempo suficiente y no es por presumir pero tengo un gran coeficiente intelectual para hacerlo hasta en una semana...

Está bien, en realidad quería retrasar lo más posible el tener que hablar con Soul. No es él, sino yo… de nuevo; lo que pasa es que no soy nada buena relacionándome con los chicos, es más, si fuera por mí evitaría el contacto con ellos porque, normalmente ellos buscan a las chicas cuando intentan ligar y raras veces para una amistad verdadera ¿No?

Demasiado me costó poder llegar a entablar amistad con Kid y de hecho, creo que la que estuvo a punto de cometer tal irracionalidad de intentar «algo más» fui yo. Podría llamarse suerte el que no tuviera el valor necesario para hacerle frente. Ahora es feliz tratando de conquistar a Chrona. Con Black no fue así ya que es un idiota y no entra en ello, claro, si es que no se trata de Tsubaki.

Pero… ya no puedo seguir retrasando el hablar con el albino, el tiempo no se detiene y por lo que he averiguado somos los únicos que no han empezado nada aún. Debo dejar atrás mis inseguridades.

La primera opción era ir a la biblioteca para investigar pero luego recordé que en casa tenía algo sobre el tema. A mi madre le gustaba no sólo llenarme la cabeza de historias fantásticas sino también de conocimiento, decía que algún día podrían servirme de algo; ahora se lo agradezco mucho.

—¿No hay problema con tu padre? —pregunta el albino, mirando una pequeña fotografía de mi familia; de lo que era mejor dicho.

—No te preocupes, él suele llegar tarde después del… trabajo —«Después de estar en el cabaret» me gustaría decir.

—Es un hombre admirable.

—Sí que lo es —digo entre dientes apretando los puños con fuerza.

Trato de controlarme, los sentimientos negativos no le hacen bien a mi salud. Intento alcanzar el libro de Plantas que está en la parte superior del librero, mi baja estatura no ayuda mucho y cómo la silla la está usando mi compañero, no puedo hacer más que estirarme al máximo.

—Déjame ayudarte —El albino se hace oír muy cerca de mí, tanto que hasta puedo sentir su aliento en mi nuca lo que me pone muy nerviosa— ¿Cuál es?

—E-el de tapa azul, al fondo —tartamudeo, alejándome rápidamente de él.

Soul extiende su brazo izquierdo alcanzándolo fácilmente.

—Listo —Me da el libro, ofreciéndome de nueva ésa sonrisa torcida tan singular. Evito mirar a sus ojos que me hacen sentir más nerviosa aún.

—G-gracias.

—¿Me vas a agradecer por todo lo que diga o haga? Para eso somos compañeros —menciona con diversión.

—Lo siento, pero no encuentro otra manera de decir que aprecio tu ayuda.

—Ya te dije, no hay de qué. Además, no quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo… no es sólo por el trabajo, también espero que podamos ser amigos.

—Claro… amigos.

¿Quiero que sea así? He pasado mucho tiempo rehuyendo del contacto con otras personas que no sé si estoy lista para abrirme a alguien más. Pero éste chico… hay algo que me causa cierta curiosidad de él. No sabría explicarlo pero siento que lo conozco de algún lado.

—Genial, Maka —Mi cuerpo se estremece al oírle pronunciar por primera vez mi nombre— ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Oh, ha-hay que investigar un poco sobre lo que queremos hacer. No es un trabajo difícil pero requiere tiempo y mucha creatividad. Veamos…

Comienzo a hojear el libro buscando algo que pueda sernos útil, tomo asiento a un lado de la cama, él hace lo propio en la silla. Permanece expectante observando mis movimientos lo que no ayuda mucho a mi mente a concentrarse.

—Hmmm ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Eh? —Despego la vista de la información que estaba leyendo para mirarle— Por supuesto.

—No quisiera incomodarte.

—No te preocupes, pregunta lo que quieras, con gusto responderé.

—Bien —sonríe satisfecho— ¿Tienes… novio?

Me sorprendo al oírle.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Perdón, te dije que no quería incomodarte. Además… dijiste que responderías a todo —Rehúye la mirada, algo en su voz me dice que no lo pregunta con segundas intenciones, aun así, no quisiera responder.

—E-eso dije pero no esperaba que fueras tan… directo. Hubieses preguntado otra cosa diferente cómo si tengo todas mis vacunas o si he hecho las compras del día o…

—Ya —Me interrumpe—. Entiendo, debo ser más «discreto». Lo siento.

—No, perdóname tú. Creo que fui algo grosera —acepto, fue mi error no decirle que había temas que no quiero tocar.

Regreso mi atención al libro, empezando de nuevo a releer lo escrito aunque su pregunta no se aleja de mi mente.

—Y entonces… —La voz del albino vuelve a interrumpir mi fallido intento de concentración en la lectura.

—¿Entonces qué? —Le animo a continuar esperando que ésta vez no me deje con la duda.

—¿Lo tienes o no? —Mi cara ha de mostrar confusión, se apresura en aclarar—: no me respondiste hace rato ¿Tienes pareja?

Si contesto con algo irónico propio de mí, no llegaríamos a nada y arruinaría el buen momento que llevamos hasta ahora.

—Bien, te responderé pero no esperes que diga más. No tengo novio ni nada ¿Contento?

—Mucho —responde ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eh? No nada, es decir, se me hace raro pues… no estás nada mal aunque… igual te falta algo —Desvía la mirada de nuevo, sin dejar ésa extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Debo tomar eso cómo un cumplido? Porque si es así déjame decirte que ésas cosas no funcionan conmigo si lo que intentas es conquis…

—No quería que sonara así. Sólo quiero conocerte un poco más, poder entenderte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Su comentario me asombra, suena sincero y su mirada también lo demuestra. Lucho para ignorar los pensamientos extraños que mi conciencia quiere hacer aparecer. Éste trabajo es muy importante y no debo distraerme demasiado si es que quiero volver a obtener la mejor puntuación de la clase para demostrarle a mi padre que no lo necesito, que puedo valerme sola.

Demasiado tengo con las dichosas tarjetas que siguen llegando a mi casillero los lunes. Con la de hoy tengo seis y ni rastro de quién las escriba. He intentado de todo para descubrir al escritor: hacer guardia desde que abren la escuela hasta que empiezan las clases, le he pagado al conserje para que vigile, cambié la contraseña y hasta intercambié de casillero con Tsubaki, que por cierto la tarjeta apareció en el suyo. Nada funciona ¿Cómo le hace? Me estoy empezando a asustar.

Si fuera una carta no tendría problema, ya he recibido antes y el chico no tardaba en aparecer y en ser desechado por mí. Pero éstas sólo tienen dos o cuatro frases a lo mucho… demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.

Mejor a lo importante, veamos… «La planta conocida como Abedul ayuda a bajar la fiebre, inflamaciones, a tener una mejor lactancia e incluso apoya en la alopecia…» Suspiro resignada, de nada sirve seguir intentando leer, no estoy muy concentrada y el albino ya da muestras de aburrirse. Supongo que es mi turno de tratar de entablar una charla amistosa.

—Bien —Cierro el libro llamando su atención— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno… —Abro el libro de nuevo pasando las hojas cómo si buscara algo— ¿Tienes… novia? ¿Cuántas has tenido?

De reojo noto que Soul se sorprende. Oh si, dulce venganza.

—Demasiado directa —ríe—. No, no tengo y mucho menos he tenido.

—¿Cómo? Acepto que quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando me preguntaste eso pero tampoco bromees así. No soy tonta.

—Es enserio, no bromeo. —Su expresión se vuelve seria.

—Ajá. —Ruedo los ojos. Aquí se acaba mi intento de ser «buena compañera».

—Maka… —Otra vez ése extraño escalofrío me recorre cuando pronuncia mi nombre—. Es la verdad.

Una parte de mí le cree, pero los hombres pueden engañar fácilmente.

—¿De verdad no estás mintiendo? —pregunto un tanto ansiosa, a pesar de tratar de mantener mi voz serena. Tal vez quiero creer que hay otras personas aparte de mis amigos en los que puedo confiar.

—No. Yo… tengo otro tipo de intereses.

Levanto una ceja, confundida.

—¿Eres gay?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —grita nervioso y no puedo evitar reír por su expresión.

—Entonces… no eres gay —Retomo el tema luego de frenar la risa. Él se apresura en negar con la cabeza—. Si no es así y no has tenido novia ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo es que uno de los uno de los chicos más sexy´s de la escuela no ha tenido novia? Porque te he visto hablar con varias chicas; de hecho hasta club de fans tienes, que por cierto, son de temer.

Me mira un tanto extrañado, supongo que no sabía lo de las Fans. Lamentablemente he sido víctima de ésas chicas lunáticas por culpa de mi «lugar preferencial» a su lado. No es mi culpa que el azar me ponga ahí.

Soul alborota sus llamativos cabellos blancos mientras una mueca soñadora le invade.

—Pues… ésas chicas si me pedían salir con ellas pero siempre las he rechazado. Aún… no ha llegado la indicada.

—Oh. —Su respuesta en parte, me satisface, aunque no sé qué esperaba exactamente.

—Espera —continúa, su expresión se torna a una pícara— ¿Te parezco sexy?

—¿Eh? No yo… es decir, supongo que algo ¡No! Realmente... —Trato de responder pero sólo termino balbuceando cosas ininteligibles y sonrojándome al máximo nivel.

Soul comienza a carcajearse sin limitación, incluso tomándose del estómago. Estoy a punto de aventarle el libro para que se calle cuando vuelve a hablar.

—Perdón, perdón, es que pusiste una cara muy graciosa. Fue inevitable no reír.

Suspiro por segunda vez para tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón.

—He de tener una cara graciosa —bromeo al observar mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo del escritorio: mis mejillas están coloradas, tengo el ceño fruncido haciendo que mis ojos verdes se vean más pequeños de lo que son.

También noto que aún es temprano, hasta ahora no hemos avanzado nada, tal vez lo ideal es que en verdad sigamos conociéndonos un poco más. Ya con calma mañana podríamos retomar el trabajo.

* * *

.

.

—Así que vives solo.

—Sí, aunque de vez en cuando salgo a pasear con unos amigos. Ya sabes, cosas de chicos.

Su comentario me hace gracia pero evito decir algo que lo haga enojar.

—¿Cómo le haces con la comida? ¿Vas a un Restaurant o la compras hecha?

—Pues, a veces la compro, otras voy a algún lugar pero usualmente yo mismo la preparo. Mi departamento es bastante acogedor y tiene de todo, además no es tan difícil preparar alimentos cuando has crecido con… alguien que lo hacía muy bien.

—Oh ¿Eso quiere decir que tu familia también es de dinero?

—Supongo, mis padres están en la industria de la música clásica; mi hermano toca el violín, mi padre el violonchelo y mi madre la flauta dulce.

Su respuesta me deja aún más sorprendida.

—¿Y tú tocas algún instrumento? —pregunto curiosa.

Amplía su sonrisa, cómo si recordara algo.

—Sé tocar el piano, pero más cómo entretenimiento que como trabajo. No quiero vivir de ello, tengo otro tipo de metas y sueños. En parte por eso estoy aquí, estoy mostrándoles que puedo hacer las cosas a mi manera y que no acabará en desastre. Es mi vida y quiero llevarla a mi modo.

—Wow, eres muy admirable Soul. Creo que ahora cambio mis impresiones de ti.

—¿Impresiones? ¿Qué clase de impresiones tenías de mí?

—Oh, es que… creía que eras del tipo desobligado, flojo y don Juan. Nunca te he visto prestarle tanta atención a las clases.

El albino ríe por mi comentario; me alegra mucho saber que tiene buen humor.

—Ya vez que no y las clases no las necesito… digo, he salido más o menos bien gracias a mi… buena memoria.

—Nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo, cada quién tiene sus propias capacidades y esto no lo harás solo. —Le digo haciendo mención al compañerismo del que habló antes.

—Tienes razón, pero, no creas que te dejaré el trabajo pesado a ti eh.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrío.

Le doy un sorbo a mi café, se ha enfriado un poco después de todo éste rato hablando. Como no avanzábamos mucho en mi casa, le sugerí que viniéramos a tomar algo al Death Buck´s, lamentablemente no he hecho las compras así que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle. Por suerte él no se molestó ni nada, al contrario, incluso quiere pagar lo que yo consuma.

Me alegra que me permita saber más de él ¿Cuántas han tenido éste privilegio? Además, es un chico agradable, muy lejos de lo que pensaba. Creo que estoy aprendiendo que no hay que dejar llevarnos por lo que vemos sino por lo que las personas demuestran al momento.

Soul continúa bebiendo el suyo, aunque no borra ésa sonrisa encantadora… digo… uff no sé ni que debería pensar. Desvío la vista hacia la ventana cómo si hubiera algo importante. Mala idea porque si hay algo interesante afuera.

—Oh ¿No es tu padre ése? Es parecido al de la foto —menciona sin saber lo mucho que duele confirmar que en verdad es él.

—Sí, lo es… —Oprimo el vaso de café, deformándolo ¿Por qué de tantos en el mundo tenía que verlo a él?

—¿Será alguna conocida?

—No tengo idea.

Soul se da cuenta de mi cambio de humor, voltea a verme confundido. No sé qué expresión he de tener pero él enseguida se levanta de su lugar para acercarse a mí, preocupado.

—Maka ¿Estás bien? Yo… no sabía que te afectara. Lo siento, no debí decir nada.

Limpio rápidamente algunos rastros de lágrimas que se escaparon. No puedo soportar ver a mi padre saliendo con una mujer diferente todos los días.

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? Estás llorando…

—Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya a casa. Gracias por todo lo de hoy Soul, en verdad ha sido muy divertido, sino te importa, mañana podremos seguir con el trabajo. —Le interrumpo, esperando que me comprenda.

—Maka… está bien. Dejémoslo para mañana, ya pensaré en algo para el proyecto.

—Excelente —Hago un esfuerzo por sonreír, tratando de regular mi respiración agitada.

Soul paga lo que consumimos. Cuando salimos, me despido agradeciéndole una vez más por todo. Para mi sorpresa, pone su mano en mi hombro.

—Comprendo cómo has de sentirte con lo de tu madre y con lo de tu padre, sonará tonto que lo diga pero… conocí a alguien que tenía un problema similar hace tiempo.

—¿Enserio? —Le pregunto, observando que sus ojos han perdido brillo. Baja la mirada haciendo que su flequillo blanco cubra sus ojos carmín.

—Sí y lamentablemente la perdí… pero… la vida sigue, aún hay razones para seguir adelante y si no, es cuestión de encontrarlas. A veces, hay trabas en el camino, nudos que aparecen y que cuestan deshacerlos pero con la voluntad suficiente es posible lograrlo. Estoy seguro de que es lo que dirían ellas.

—Soul… —Sus palabras son reconfortantes. Perfectas para la situación.

Es extraño que ambos tengamos esto en común ¿Quién habrá sido ésa persona para él?

Aparta su mano dándose la vuelta para tomar el camino opuesto al mío.

—Maka ¿Crees… en el destino?

—¿Destino? Creo que no. El destino lo escribimos nosotros día a día. No hay nada establecido aún.

—Así que eso piensas.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa?

—Supongo.

Comienza a andar, alejándose. La duda se apodera de mí.

—¡Soul! —Le grito, él voltea, esperando— ¿Tú crees en ello?

Sonríe antes de retomar su andar, apenas logro escuchar su respuesta:

—Tal vez.

.

¿El destino eh?

* * *

.

.

**«Continuará».**


	3. Chapter 3 Duda

**«DDR» Los ****personajes**** de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Okubo Atsushi»**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. **

* * *

** DUDA.**

**.**

**.**

_«Hada azul, la prueba que me das__  
__para sobrevivir, es la eternidad que nos une.__  
__Si deseas ya gritar__  
__yo te encontraré.__  
__No importa donde estés,__  
__para destruir juntos, éste hechizo cruel»__ *_

_._

Y aquí va la séptima tarjeta, parece que nunca se acabarán. Ya me estoy hartando de éste juego de espías. Sea quien sea, que aparezca ya.

—¡Hola! —Pego un brinco por tan repentino saludo, la caja con las tarjetas se me caen quedando desperdigadas por el suelo. Apenas sostengo la nueva. —Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte.

Siento un ligero DeJa Vú. Volteo al reconocer el tono ronco de la persona, encontrándome con el chico de cabellos blancos y orbes rojizos que me mira con una pizca de diversión por mi anterior escena.

—Soul, deberías de tener cuidado, si alguien sufre del corazón de seguro le ocasionas algo —Le digo en un intento de sonar molesta.

—Dudo que alguien que sufra ése tipo de mal tenga un infarto por un pequeño saludo —Bingo, una pizca de curiosidad aparece en su rostro—, creo que más bien tú estabas muy distraída ¿En qué mundo andabas?

—En ninguno. Deja de decir tonterías ¿Sólo viniste a molestar? —contesto irritada aunque más bien debería estar avergonzada, él tiene mucha razón.

—Es divertido hacerlo, pones una linda expresión en el rostro —menciona como si fuera lo más natural del mundo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Idiota —bufo, desvío la mirada sonrojada; aún me cuesta creer que unas simples palabras me pongan así.

Él se ríe. Mejor lo ignoro antes de que termine estampándole un libro, no quiero que mi inicio de semana se vaya arruinando más. Me arrodillo para recoger los sobres que aún siguen el suelo antes de que…

—Oh, que poco cool de mi parte. Deja te ayudo.

Demasiado tarde, justo lo que quería evitar. Soul también se agacha y recoge los que estaban a sus pies, sólo espero que no alcance a leerlos.

—Toma —Cuando termina me los da, menos mal.

—¡Hoooolaaaass!

Ambos nos asustamos, yo por segunda ocasión en el día ¿Acaso se han puesto de acuerdo? Lo peor es que se me han vuelto a caer los estúpidos sobres.

—¡Patty! No grites que no estamos sordos.

—Jejeje lo siento hermana.

Las hermanas Thompson hacen su aparición estelar viniendo del pasillo contrario. Tan enérgicas cómo siempre.

—Chicas, tengan consideración por los pobres enfermos del corazón —menciono harta por la repetición de escenas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú no sufres de ello tú tienes…

—Aquí están —interrumpe el albino entregándome de nueva cuenta las tarjetas.

—Oh pero si estabas muy bien acompañada… con razón andabas tan distraída —dice con una sonrisa pícara la mayor de las hermanas.

—N-no sé a qué te refieres.

—Jajaja Maka se ha puesto nerviosa. Eso quiere decir que…

—¡No ayudes Patty! —Me exalto un poco ¿Nerviosa? ¿P-por qué debería de estarlo?

—Esto… siento ocasionar malos entendidos. —Soul también se ve apenado. Incómodo con esto.

—No te preocupes Soul, Maka siempre es algo testaruda con estas cosas. Y sentimos habernos aparecido tan de improviso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué soy testaruda? ¿Eh?

—Entiendo y buen día también —Los tres se saludan… Me están ¡Ignorando!

—No me ignoren, sigo aquí ¿Saben? —digo irónica.

—Ya ya, tranquila, no te hace bien molestarte y aún es muy pronto para sacar «conclusiones», por cierto ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta observando la caja que sostengo.

—¡Más cartas! —exclama Patty irradiando hiperactividad.

—Ah con que ésas tenemos eh —Un brillo especial surca los ojos azules de Liz, no deja de mirarme con ésa extraña expresión.

—¿Cartas? —cuestiona confundido mi compañero.

—¿No te ha contado Maka? —Él niega con la cabeza— ¡Imperdonable!

—¡Yo lo cuento! Maka tiene un secreto y…

Los tres comienzan a caminar rumbo al salón dejándome atrás más que molesta. No sólo me están ignorando otra vez ¡Están hablando de mi vida privada! ¿Qué he hecho para tener amigos así? Esperen ¿Ya considero a Soul cómo mi amigo?

Ah, ya no sé ni que pasa por mi cabeza.

Me apresuro en poner la cajita en el casillero y tomar mis cosas para poder alcanzarlos antes de que hablen de más aunque dudo poder llegar a tiempo, ellas son mejor que las reporteras de espectáculos cuando de chismes se trata.

Mejor me resigno, sólo espero que Soul no me pregunte nada del tema y que se conforme con lo que le digan.

.

.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Admirador Musical?

Pues no, no se conformó.

—¿Tienes que preguntar ahora? Debemos de estar atentos, si Stein nos pilla nos sacará del salón. Además, ésta lección es importante, vendrá en el examen —Le digo sin dejar de escribir las anotaciones en mi cuaderno, Soul hace lo propio en el suyo.

—Luego no me dirás, te conozco.

—No, no es cierto, llevamos apenas una semana de hablar, no puedes conocerme con tan poco tiempo.

—Claro que sí, eres fácil de leer. No necesitamos años para eso —susurra con tanta seguridad que me hace pensar si realmente soy así.

—Déjalo Soul, pon atención.

Mi lápiz desaparece rápidamente de mi mano, dejando una línea cruzando la hoja. Volteo con el ceño fruncido, molesta por su acción.

—Dime y te lo devuelvo.

—Soul… da-me mi lá-piz —remarco las palabras extendiendo mi mano, esperando.

Él se contiene en reír, echando vistazos a Stein escribiendo en el pizarrón.

—Si me golpeas, él se dará cuenta y te sacará a ti o en el peor de los casos, te enviará con Shinigami. Yo acabaré en la enfermería con la linda y sexy enfermera Nygus. Tú tienes las de perder.

Tiene razón, demonios. Enserio que luego se las cobraré y con creces… dijo ¿Sexy enfermera? Siento mi ira salir a flote con ésas aparentemente insignificantes palabras.

—Está bien, tú ganas Evans ¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente? Porque no creo que Liz no te haya dicho nada.

Soul pone una expresión victoriosa, me extiende el lápiz que rápidamente le quito. Él se pega un poco más a mí y obviamente mi reacción es pegarme lo más que puedo a la pared.

—Liz no dijo mucho, alegó que era tu vida y no había que meterse tanto, creo que lo de los casilleros sólo fue para molestarte. Patty fue la que entre risas mencionó algo pero… no le entendí nada. Sólo dijo que tu «admirador musical» te ponía esas cartas en el casillero.

—Oh, pues realmente no hay mucho que ñadir —Le respondo en voz baja sin dejar de copiar—. Empezó hace unas siete semanas, llegué a mi casillero y adentro me encontré con un sobre verde. Dentro tenía una peculiar tarjeta roja y escrito en ella había unas cuantas frases. Creí que se trataba de una broma pero ninguno de los chicos sabía nada al respecto, ni siquiera Black y eso ya era raro. Pero durante la semana no pasó nada así que no le tomé importancia. El lunes siguiente había otra con nuevas frases…

Dejo de escribir un momento para seguir contándole lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, me causa cierta extrañeza y diversión sus expresiones. Pasa de estar divertido a molesto con gran facilidad ¿Será bipolar? Espero que no, suficiente tengo conmigo misma.

—Así que Tsubaki le puso ése nombre. Suena divertido.

—Sí que lo es, ella dice que si juntamos las frases se forman fragmentos de canciones, tres estrofas para ser más exactos. Con el de hoy, daría inicio a una nueva pero… he intentado buscar en la red la existencia de dichas canciones en el caso de que fuera así. No hay nada y sinceramente… ya estoy harta. Sólo quiero que la persona se aparezca y poder seguir en paz.

Soul no dice nada más, ni siquiera continúa prestándome atención. Parece estar perdido en su mente, de nuevo lejos de aquí.

—¡HEY TÓRTOLOS! No desvíen su atención de mi grandeza, deberían sentirse felices de que me digne en venir a iluminar con mi magnánima presencia su aburrido día, necesito que concentren su atención para que pueda eliminar sus oscuros sentimientos de inferioridad y…

—Me sorprende que conozcas todas ésas palabras Black*Star… —Le interrumpo antes de que continúe parloteando—, espera ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Que hacen ustedes sentados cuando ya es hora de salir?

Hasta entonces observo que Stein ya se ha ido y que la clase de hoy ha terminado, tan rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás charlando.

—No me había dado cuenta —respondo avergonzada de no haber prestado más atención a la clase.

—Oye Soul... Dios llamando a mortal albino ¿Me escuchas? —Black pasa una mano repetidas veces por el rostro de mi compañero quién aún parece estar en trance, harto de que no reaccione termina dándole un golpe que hace que su rostro se estampe con la mesa.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclama iracundo, recuperándose del impacto y fulminando con la mirada a su agresor.

—Jajajaja que graciosa cara —Patty se divierte dando rienda suelta a su risa por la molestia del albino.

—Chicos, en verdad que estaban demasiado distraídos. Han pasado ya 15 minutos desde que la clase terminó. Ni siquiera 8 simétricos minutos y eso es preocupante —menciona Kid, me doy cuenta de que todos están a nuestro alrededor, de seguro sacando suposiciones que no son.

—Ma-maka… quedamos en ir a j-jugar baloncesto d-despúes de c-clases —tartamudea Chrona, creo que porque Soul está aquí. Aún no se acostumbra a verlo en nuestro círculo social.

En parte la comprendo. En sólo una semana ya se ha ganado la confianza del resto y hasta se ha hecho gran amigo de Black*Star, cómo si lo fueran de toda la vida. La razón es que he tenido que pasar gran tiempo con él por lo del proyecto y he tenido que sacrificar los ratos libres con mis amigos.

Pero claro, Liz no dejaría que eso pasara siempre así que lo invitó a unírsenos en alguna que otra actividad. Es raro pero ha encajado tan bien… es cómo si siempre hubiese faltado el tenerlo con nosotros. Yo lo he sentido aún más, después de lo ocurrido en el Death Buck´s .

—¿Van a ir o se quedarán a trabajar de nuevo? —pregunta Tsubaki, pues Soul se ha enfrascado en una discusión con Black por su manera de hacer reaccionar a la gente.

—¿No creen que es demasiado «trabajo» ya? —El tono de picardía de Liz me hace sonrojar pero trato de mantener la compostura. Claro, cómo ellos ya han avanzado no se preocupan. Está bien, sé que fue mi culpa.

—No hay problema, no es mucho lo que nos falta y no quisiera iniciar la semana trabajando de nuevo, aún queda un mes más, terminaremos a tiempo.

—Me alegra oir eso, sabía que puedes balancear perfectamente las cosas —Kid sonríe, dándome a entender que está de acuerdo con mi resolución y que también está aliviado porque no me esfuerce de más y acabe con otro ataque cómo el de hace tiempo. Eso no pasará, lo aseguro.

—Claro. No siempre es trabajo —Le devuelvo la sonrisa, todos asienten satisfechos.

—Ya, entonces vamos —Soul habla de improviso, aún molesto pero extrañamente no por lo de Black, mira con el ceño fruncido a Kid quién le sonríe ¿Me he perdido de algo?

—Celo… —Liz le tapa la boca a Patty, evitando que continúe.

—Andando —menciona la mayor, dejándome con la duda. Observo interrogante a Soul quién se encoge de hombros negándose a darme una respuesta.

Suspiro resignada, guardo mis cosas y me levanto para emprender el camino a la cancha de la ciudad. El mejor lugar para divertirse un rato.

.

.

* * *

Cuando dije divertirse me refería a mis amigos, yo no sé jugar Baloncesto, no entiendo las reglas por lo que prefiero quedarme a leer en la banca mientras ellos juegan. Antes de venir nos cambiamos de ropa en la escuela poniéndonos una más cómoda, si Kid nos da permiso no hay de qué preocuparse, la ventaja de que su padre sea el director.

Así que aquí me encuentro, tratando de concentrarme en leer aunque con sus gritos, resulta imposible.

—¿Tú no quieres jugar Chrona? —Le pregunto, ella se ha quedado a mi lado, observando el desarrollo del juego.

—N-no, estoy bien así —sonríe tímidamente—, aún no sé jugar bien y e-ellos parecen expertos. Sólo les estorbaría.

Dejo el libro a un lado, prestándole más atención a mi amiga.

—Te entiendo completamente y… ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

—Bien, Kim es una buena persona. Al principio me daba algo de miedo por su carácter pero cuando la conoces, te das cuenta que es una chica genial. Solo nos hace falta escribir el reporte y listo.

—Genial ¿Y de qué trata?

—Estamos fabricando una crema p-para acelerar la cicatrización de heridas. Kim está muy emocionada con la medicina. Dice que quiere ser doctora en un futuro.

—Es muy admirable, no dudo en que lo logre.

—¿Ustedes cómo van? —voltea a mirarme con sus ojos azul oscuro.

—Pues, estamos trabajando en el cultivo de plantas que difícilmente pueden crecer aquí por el clima y la tierra así que hemos ideado hacer un cultivo a base de pequeñas botellas rellenas con tierra especial. Las plantas que elegimos no crecen demasiado y pueden desarrollarse hasta el punto en que puedan ser trasplantadas a un lugar adecuado cómo un invernadero. Actualmente ya hemos sembrado las semillas y estamos en espera de que crezcan.

—Interesante Maka, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso.

—En realidad, fue idea de Soul —digo sonriendo, de sólo recordar lo seguro que estaba cuando lo sugirió me llena de emoción.

Chrona se da cuenta de mi expresión, también sonríe.

—Maka ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No quiero que te molestes.

—No te preocupes, adelante.

—Soul… ¿T-te gusta?

«No, claro que no, sólo somos compañeros de equipo» Me gustaría decir eso pero… algo me lo impide. Una semana ha pasado ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien en tan poco tiempo? No lo entiendo o, no quiero entenderlo.

—No lo sé —respondo sincera, desviando mi vista para verlo jugar—. Admito que es una gran persona, que me siento tranquila estando con él. Es amable y en cierta forma cariñoso aunque también tiene sus defectos cómo el ser algo irresponsable y . Pero… siento como si mi alma estuviera más que feliz por tenerlo conmigo. Ni yo lo entiendo.

—Te ves muy feliz c-cuando estás con él, todos opinan igual, dicen que hacen una linda pareja. Además Liz… —pausa— No, olvídalo.

Su comentario final llama mi atención, la miro interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa con Liz, Chrona?

—No sé si debería seguir —Se rehúsa a sostener la mirada.

—Dime, por favor sea lo que sea no debe ser nada malo —sonrío animándola a seguir.

—E-está bien, no sé lidiar con ocultar cosas. Liz dice que tú siempre le has gustado.

No puedo evitar reír.

—No, claro que no. Jamás había hablado con él antes, repito, en una semana no puede pasar nada. Creo que ustedes están algo paranoicas, deberían dejar de ver tantas novelas.

—Pues Liz dice lo contrario. L-lo ha pillado observándote desde hace tiempo en clases… que lo ha visto merodear por t-tu casa cuando vamos de visita, que incluso te ha llegado a tomar fotos estando distraída y que…

Frena, sin ganas de continuar. Para éste momento, mis ojos se han abierto de sobremanera, estoy algo nerviosa por lo que puede seguir. Tal vez era mejor no saberlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más pasa? —Siento mi pulso acelerarse.

—Mejor dejémosle así Maka, no te hará bien.

—¡Continúa por favor! ¿Hay algo más verdad? —alzo la voz, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Yo… —Le suplico con la mirada que siga, ella parece entender y veo arrepentimiento en sus ojos por haber iniciado esta charla—, qué… el otro día Patty chocó con él y accidentalmente su mochila se cayó… Liz le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y… se encontró con un s-sobre verde. Y Patty recogió una t-tarjeta roja. Hicieron c-como si nada y se lo devolvieron. Él estaba nervioso.

Dejo caer el libro, sintiendo la respiración fallar por la noticia ¿Eso quiere decir que él es...? Por dentro, casi puedo escuchar mi confianza caer en un pozo profundo sin ganas de ser salvada. Escucho a los chicos acercarse después de mi grito de antes y también por la expresión asustada de Chrona.

Me levanto, con las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos yendo determinada al lugar en dónde todo el secreto será revelado. A unos pasos de nosotros, están las mochilas. Tomo la amarilla que está junto a la mía y la vació sin cuidado en el suelo buscando con desesperación los rastros de los colores que han sido mi tormento.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —escucho gritar a Soul con pavor, de seguro está viniendo apresurado a evitar que las encuentre.

Reviso libros, libretas, bolsillos ¡Todo! Si él es el dichoso Admirador, alguna debe de haber, la de la siguiente semana o… ¿Tal vez estoy cometiendo un error? Si, él podría escribirlas durante los otros días ¡Que tonta he sido al no darme cuentan de eso antes! Pero no importa, debo seguir.

Al seguir vaciando la mochila, una pequeña banda color crema con el nombre de Soul y la figura de una boca cae junto a un guante blanco y también… con un pequeño cuadro, no es un sobre ni una tarjeta, es una fotografía. Ahogo un grito del asombro y pánico que siento, lo tomo temblorosa para observarla mejor y ver que mis ojos no me engañan.

—Maka —Soul ha llegado a mi lado, puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada por el cansancio y por el miedo… tanto cómo yo.

Me levanto con trabajo sosteniendo la foto aún, encarándolo.

—¿C-cómo es q-que tienes esto?

—P-puedo explicarlo.

—¡¿Por qué ella?! —chillo con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo el aire irse.

—Tranquilízate.

—¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con algo como esto! ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!

—Chicos, calma. Maka, recuerda que no debes exaltarte, tu salud no está muy bien —Kid aparece, preocupado por lo que está pasando, Chrona ya debió haberles dicho de qué hablamos.

—No Kid, no puedo calmarme —Niego con la cabeza— ¡NO HASTA QUE SOUL ME DIGA COMO ES QUE APAREZCO EN ÉSTA MALDITA FOTO!

El resto llega, observando con estupefacción la fotografía.

Porque en ella no sólo estamos todos… Soul está junto a mí, abrazándome, besándome…

¿Qué es todo esto?

.

.

* * *

_**«Continuará»**_

*Fragmento de la canción Paper Moon de Tommy Heavenly6.


	4. Chapter 4 Vínculos

**«DDR» Los ****personajes**** de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Okubo Atsushi»**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. **

**CAPITULO IV. VÍNCULOS.**

* * *

**.**

_Si podemos llamar destino_

_a los deseos que guardamos dentro de nuestros latidos…._

_._

Una canción… que resulta familiar.

_._

_Los recuerdos y los rastros que quedan_

_de ti, siguen ahí, dentro en el olvido…*_

_._

_Pero… también siento que es la primera vez que la oigo._

_._

—_¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí_! —Ésa voz… ¿Soul? Sí, es él pero… ¿Por qué suena tan lejana?_—_ _Shinigami-sama ha sido muy amable por pagarnos las entradas a éste concierto, o mejor dicho, fuiste muy habilidosa para que te las cediera en lugar de ir a la misión, Black estará muy enojado cuando regrese._

Black… ¿Se refiere a Black*Star? No puedo enfocar muy bien mis pensamientos…

A todo eso ¿Dónde estoy? Siento mi cuerpo vibrar al son de la música y las luces, impidiéndome poder pensar con claridad lo que está sucediendo.

—_¡Tonterías! —_Una nueva voz; la mía aunque, no la siento parte de mí_— Él ya me debe muchas, le hemos estado cubriendo cada que le da la gana. Es nuestro turno de aprovecharnos._

—_Tienes razón Maka, necesitamos algo de descanso. Y, también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. _

—_Pienso igual, que en tu compañía todo es más divertido. No quiero separarme jamás de ti._

—_Jajaja que cursi pero... hagamos de esto nuestra promesa. Siempre juntos._

Por unos instantes, las imágenes se vuelven nítidas y visibles permitiéndome ser recibida por ésa mueca torcida de dientes afilados que el chico de orbes rubí demuestra.

Sólo eso… antes de que todo vuelva a estar oscuro.

_._

_._

* * *

—¿Un fotomontaje?

—No creo, se veía demasiado real.

—¿Maka tendrá una hermana gemela?

—Incluso en el caso de que la tuviera, dudo mucho que nosotros también lo tuviéramos.

—Ya sé ¡Los extraterrestres nos hicieron clones!

—¡Patty! Por favor, sé seria con esto. No estamos para bromas.

—Jejeje lo siento hermana pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Habrá que ver…

Nuevas voces conocidas se hacen escuchar pero, a diferencia del ¿Sueño? Éstas son más claras y cercanas. Demasiado cercanas de hecho.

Abro los ojos aún con la cabeza dándome vueltas tratando de aclarar lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

—¿Q-que..? —Trato de hablar pero siento la garganta un poco seca.

—Oh, creo que ya la despertamos.

Alguien acaricia mi cabello, de forma suave y cálida. Noto que estoy recostada en lo que parece ser una cama, más bien, mi cama. La mano que me acaricia pertenece a Liz.

—¿Cómo te sientes Maka? —me pregunta Patty, quién está al lado de su hermana observándome sonriente.

Liz me acerca un vaso de agua para aclararme la garganta, me levanto a medias de las cobijas que me envuelven para beberla.

—Bien, un tanto mareada y con algo de dolor en el pecho pero creo que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse —respondo después de terminar el agua— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Las hermanas comparten miradas, tal vez tratando de elegir quien de las dos lo dirá. Al final, Liz es quien habla:

—Black Star te trajo luego de que te desmayaste. Parece que la impresión de lo sucedido fue muy fuerte e hizo que colapsaras.

Suspiro cuando oigo aquello ¿De nuevo no pude controlarme? Me prometí que no volvería a suceder pero parece que además de ser mala en los sorteos, también lo soy en las promesas.

—Maka, debes tranquilizarte y no saltar a la defensiva cada que algo sucede —Tsubaki entra a la habitación con una bandeja de comida, parece que escuchó lo último. Es su momento de regañarme—, tu corazón aún no está muy bien, te falta reposo para reponerte al cien.

—Lo siento —digo apenada reconociendo mi error.

—No hay de qué, entendemos que lo sucedido es… raro.

Agradezco la comprensión de las chicas, son cómo mi familia asi que pueden entender como me siento.

Aunque, el causante de todo… según veo no está aquí.

—Si buscas a Soul… no hace mucho que se fue —me dice Tsubaki poniendo la bandeja de comida en el escritorio al lado de mi cama.

—No entiendo nada —menciono observando lo que ha traido. No sé si en realidad lo hizo pensando en que ya me despertaría o si era para ellas mientras esperaban.

—Nadie lo hace —Patty toma uno de los pequeños sándwiches llevándoselo a la boca para degustarlo. Liz la codea en signo de desaprobación. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Adelante —Tsubaki me incita a tomar también uno—. No lo pienses mucho, de seguro tienes hambre. Has estado dormida por un buen rato.

—¿En serio? ¿Por cuánto? —pregunto mientras tomo algo del jugo que también trajo.

—Por un mes.

—¡¿QUE?! —Por la impresión termino escupiendo el jugo sorprendida.

—Jajajaja es broma, es broma. Sólo han sido tres horas.

Un instinto asesino se apodera de mí. Vaya amigas, en lugar de ayudarme pueden hacerme empeorar.

—¡Patty! Deja de jugar con Maka. Apenas se va recuperando y ya quieres que le dé otra vez algo.

Su hermana la regaña, la menor atina a rascarse la cabeza avergonzada. Tsubaki por su parte ríe por la escena cómica, yo también comienzo a reír. En parte me ayuda a alejar las preocupaciones un poco.

Ellas me dejan comer aunque siguen haciendo bromas de vez en vez. Así son ellas, mis amigas.

.

.

* * *

—Soul estaba muy asustado cuando caíste. Bueno… todos lo estuvimos. Él te sostuvo e insistió en que llamáramos a una ambulancia pero Black te tomó en brazos y echó a correr hacia aquí mientras Chrona llamaba al profesor Stein. Luego Kid le explicó que no te gustan los hospitales y prefieres que el médico familiar te atienda —Liz me explica lo sucedido después de que me desmayara.

Todo esto resulta confuso, no sé en qué momento colapsé exactamente. Lo último que sé a ciencia cierta es que le estaba exigiendo una explicación a Soul cuando el ardor en mi corazón apareció.

A parte de eso… las imágenes del sueño siguen presentes. No obstante, presiento que lo que vi no fueron solo imágenes de mi subconsciente sino más bien… recuerdos.

—Creo que siempre les estoy causando problemas ¿Stein ya se fue?

—Hace media hora, dejó nuevas medicinas para regular tu ritmo. Por eso necesitas comer algo antes.

Patty se levanta para ir por una bolsa que estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Cuando regresa ya tiene en su mano una tira de pastillas. Liz me ofrece agua para tomarlas.

Stein es un buen amigo de mis padres. Se conocen desde niños y es un médico respetable especializado en cardiología. A veces pienso que en realidad estudió para ello por mi madre, quién también padecía del corazón y que me heredó ésta condición: miocardiopatía**.

Aunque Stein dice que no soporta estar siempre encerrado en oficinas pues el olor al alcohol le molesta, por lo que no hace mucho entró a Shibusen cómo maestro de biología para hacer lo que más le gusta: destripar cosas.

A pesar de ello, creo que más que nada lo hizo por mí luego de que mamá murió; para poder vigilarme ya que hace un año y medio me hicieron un trasplante y aún permanezco en vigilancia para descartar algún rechazo.

Hubiese preferido que el corazón se lo dieran a mi madre, para tenerla un poco más de tiempo conmigo pero… no fue así.

Tal vez por eso siento que mi padre me guarda rencor, tanto como le tengo a él por apresurar su muerte con una estúpida discusión.

—Buenas —Se oye un susurro desde la puerta.

Kid se hace presente entrando de forma sigilosa, supongo que para evitar despertarme pero cuando ve que no es necesario, cambia su expresión a una más aliviada.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta acercándose.

—Aburrida.

—Me lo imagino —ríe.

—Lamento preocuparles.

—Para eso somos tus amigos, siempre estaremos para ti.

—Amigos…

_«Espero que podamos ser amigos»_ Qué palabras tan distantes ahora. Un amigo es alguien en quien puedes confiar, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién es realmente ése chico? ¿Alguna nueva clase de acosador? ¿Él es el dichoso admirador musical? ¿Qué caso tienen las tarjetas? ¿Debería llamar al FBI o a un centro psiquiátrico?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna tiene respuesta.

—Ejem —Kid carraspea llamando mi atención de nuevo—, tal vez no sea el momento pero, Soul regresó. No quiero que te alteres ni nada así que Black lo está convenciendo de que por hoy te deje descansar. Él está muy apresurado en aclararte las cosas.

Mi corazón se remueve pero no como si estuviera a punto de tener una recaída. Es por otro sentimiento que no puedo explicar.

—Entiendo pero creo que no… me siento capaz aún de escucharlo ¿Podrías pedirle tiempo?

—Claro —Comienza a caminar de regreso al pasillo, antes de salir por completo voltea para decir—: también él necesita tiempo.

Me quedo confundida por lo dicho, pero no hay mucho que hacer. Debo cuidarme y luego aclarar todo.

.

.

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado desde el incidente. En todo este tiempo, las cosas se han complicado un poco. Los sueños como el de aquél día se han vuelto constantes, Soul y yo siempre estamos en ellos. Algunas veces lo están los demás chicos. Pero, siguen sin tener sentido.

Los sueños muestran un lugar extraño, lleno de gente extraña; algunas las reconozco. Otras jamás las he visto. En la mayoría tengo una vestimenta inusual: una falda escocesa roja a cuadros con una camisa blanca, corbata verde y chaleco color crema. Lo más resaltante es la gabardina negra y los guantes blancos. Los mismos que vi en la mochila de Soul. Por si fuera poco, estoy acompañada de un arma, algo que sólo he visto en películas de terror o leído en ficción; aquella herramienta que las leyendas populares le atañen a la representación de la muerte: una guadaña.

Es tan irreal y al mismo tiempo… familiar.

Las peleas en las que me veo combatiendo contra seres inimaginables, el ver a Soul siempre conmigo transformándose en ésa arma. Las risas, los llantos, el dolor de las heridas. Todo es demasiado vívido para ser sólo sueños.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Es como si desde aquél día, algo se liberó.

Además, por si fuera poco hay dos escenas constantes en las que ambos siempre estamos: la primera es un concierto de una banda que jamás he visto u oído, se escuchan varias canciones que ahora siento que puedo identificarlas. La misma plática de siempre:

_«—Pase lo que pase, no quiero separarme jamás de ti. No seré compañero de nadie más ¿Lo entiendes? Jamás te librarás de mí —sonríe, mostrando su afilada dentadura mientras se acerca a mi rostro sin importar la música ensordecedora y los gritos del público._

—_Soul… —susurro antes de que él roce por completo su rostro son el mío._

_._

Y la segunda…

_«—¡NO TE SOLTARÉ! ¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ IR! Sólo resiste, por favor. _

_Soul sostiene mi mano mientras mi cuerpo está a la deriva de un barranco, ambos estamos muy heridos, incluso se nota lo mucho que le cuesta a él sostenerme. La sangre del corte de su cara salpica en mi rostro junto a las lágrimas. _

_Abajo hay una mancha oscura que gira como un remolino absorbiendo todo lo que cae. A lo lejos los gritos de varios chicos se escuchan diciendo que van en camino, reconozco la de Black y Kid._

—_¡Ya es demasiado tarde Soul! Si no me sueltas tú también caerás ¡No quiero eso! L-lo siento por no cumplir nuestra promesa…_

_Yo estoy llorando, pero también sonriendo mientras poco a poco me libero del guante blanco dejándome caer._

—_¡MAAAKAAA! Maldita sea ¡SEA COMO SEA IRÉ POR TI! Solo espera._

La escena es tan dolorosa que despierto agitada y tengo que recurrir a las pastillas para calmarme.

Por todo lo anterior, mi relación con el albino ha estado decayendo.

Durante este tiempo, no he ido a la escuela por recomendaciones del profesor Stein. Por el trabajo escolar, me he estado encargando del cuidado de las semillas ya que el proyecto lo instalamos en el jardín cerrado que mi madre cuidaba y del cual me hice responsable cuando ella se fue. Ha servido muy bien a modo de invernadero ya que el estar cerrado provee de un clima adecuado para el crecimiento. Me alegra notar, que ya hay pequeños brotes en las botellas recicladas que usamos.

Antes, Soul venía a mi casa después de clases para ayudarme a regarlas; sin embargo, él no se ha aparecido para nada en estos días. Supongo que es por lo que Kid me dijo del «tiempo».

Es muy rara la forma en cómo siento mi hogar más frío que nunca desde lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera la atención de mi padre lo remedia quién al fin parece reaccionar al sentir de cerca la pérdida de lo que le queda de familia. O eso fue lo que me dijo. Prometió intentar cambiar de ahora en adelante, aún sigo esperando las señales de ése cambio.

Regresando al tema, nunca creí que alguien como Soul Evans pudiera provocarme tantas sensaciones opuestas. Por un lado me duele que esté ocultando algo tan grande como el misterio de la foto de la que estoy segura se relaciona con los sueños. Siento que de alguna forma he sido traicionada.

Y por el otro, también me duele que no esté cerca de mí, cómo si lo necesitara siempre a mi lado para seguir.

Chrona es la única que ha venido diariamente a verme, los demás lo hacen de vez en cuando. Creo que entre las dos nos tenemos un cariño muy especial, como hermanas. Ambas estamos un poco solas sino fuera por los chicos. Yo con un padre como Spirit y ella con una madre que no se preocupa por ella como Medusa.

A ella le he contado el cómo me siento para no guardarlo todo y, aunque no es buena dando consejos, es de lo mejor escuchando. A veces sólo eso necesitamos, que alguien nos escuche.

Ella dice que no me preocupe, que deje que las cosas se den por sí solas. Aunque ella atañe la razón de mi sufrir con que estoy enamorada de Soul lo que me asusta mucho. No quiero tener ese sentimiento, pero es inevitable. Estamos inermes ante él. Por eso temo lo que Soul dirá cuando nos volvamos a ver, cosa que sucederá hoy.

Termino de anotar el avance de las plantas en el reporte y viendo que se me hace tarde, me apresuro en ir por mis cosas y salir rápidamente rumbo a Shibusen.

Cuando llego al patio principal de la escuela después de subir las extremadamente largas escaleras, algo en mi interior me dice que voltee. No debería sorprenderme pues la vista es siempre la misma pero esta vez, algo es diferente:

A mi lado hay una versión más joven de mí, tal vez tiene uno par de años menos. Su ropa es idéntica a la que uso en sueños. Ella mira encantada la ciudad de Death City rodeada por el abrasador desierto.

_«—De ahora en adelante oficialmente ¡Soy una técnico de la Escuela Vocacional de Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami-sama! ¡SHIBUSEN! —_grita emocionada al aire mientras levanta su puño derecho al estilo de victoria.

—_Jajajaja parece que al fin encontraste a alguien, lástima que tu Gran Dios te ha ganado —_Black Star llega a la cima acompañada de Tsubaki, ambos están vestidos con trajes que sólo he visto en algunas película de ninjas y también parecen tener algunos años menos.

—_Felicidades —_saluda Tsubaki de forma amable haciendo una leve reverencia.

—_Ya estoy aquí —_mi corazón se acelera al oír la inconfundible voz del albino, él llega terminando de subir la escalinata.

Está vestidocon una remera amarilla con detalles negros y un pantalón rojo vino. Lo más resaltante es la banda color crema que tiene en su cabello, su nombre está grabado en él junto al dibujo de una boca con las palabras EAT girando a su alrededor. La misma banda de aquél día.

—_Ah ya deja de ser tan presumido Black, deja que te robe por hoy el protagónico —_Ella bromea mientras intercambia miradas con Soul—_ les presento a mi compañer_o, él es…

—_Soul Eater, es un gusto»_

_._

—¿Los ves? —me sobresalto al escuchar otra voz. Más madura que la anterior. Giro y me encuentro de frente al chico que he estado conociendo por un mes.

—¿Qué son ellos? —pregunto echando vistazos a la escena de nuestros otros «Yo» que comienza a desaparecer.

Soul suspira antes de responder.

—No lo sé, podrían ser ilusiones, recuerdos. Momentos que nuestro corazón comienza a recordar y mostrarnos, bueno, más bien el tuyo. Yo los he estado reviviendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estoy a punto de preguntar a qué se refiera cuando somos interrumpidos.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Kid, Liz, Patty y los demás llegan desde la entrada de la escuela. Parece que estaban aquí desde temprano y solo esperaban a que yo llegara.

—Soul dijo que era mejor que nos reuniéramos todos para que nos explicara lo que sucedió —Tsubaki dice antes de siquiera intentar preguntar.

Volteo hacia él de manera interrogante.

—No creo poder seguir cargando todo. Pero tampoco quería presionarte y que te sucediera algo, no soportaría perderte de nuevo. Por eso, estando todos juntos sería menos el impacto. Sólo te pido, que no me juzgues hasta que escuches lo que tengo para contar.

Liz y Patty se acercan hacia mí para poner una mano en mis hombros. Por unos instantes, puedo ver el cambio en su ropa: vestidas a juego con un estilo vaquero de chaqueta blanca y pantalones ajustados. Trago saliva ante ello.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Soul comienza a caminar rodeando la escuela, rumbo a la arboleda que se encuentra ahí y que hasta ahora nunca me había dignado en visitar. Todos le seguimos de cerca en un silencio incómodo. Es que ¿Qué podríamos decir? Todo está resultando muy extraño y el creciente sentimiento de estar olvidando algo en mi corazón no ayuda mucho.

Es la primera vez que me salto clases; mi perfecta asistencia se ha arruinado, sin embargo, creo que no será lo único que se eche a perder.

Cuando llegamos, la sincronización que tenemos puede ser temible, mis amigos están a mis lados encarando al albino quien miraba el cielo. Él hace ademanes dando a entender que nos sentemos en el pasto. Le obedecemos.

—¿Y bien? —Black Star es el primero en hablar con un tono inusualmente serio—, creo que la mejor pregunta que podríamos hacer para empezar es ¿Quién eres tú?

Soul saca algo de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mi asombro es grande cuando reconozco el guante blanco y la banda para el cabello. Toma la segunda y después de peinarse un poco se la pone. Mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse, aunque esta vez de una extraña sensación de calidez. Sus ojos rubí se encuentran con los míos jade.

—Soy Soul Eater, demonio guadaña y arma de la técnica Maka Albarn…

* * *

**«Continuará»**

**.**

**.**

*Fragemento de la canción Strength por Abingdon Boys School

**Miocardiopatía: es una enfermedad del corazón que produce insuficiencia cardiaca. El corazón no puede bombear suficiente cantidad de sangre al cuerpo. Usualmente es hereditaria y cuando los medicamentos no surten efecto por prolongado tiempo, la única opción es realizar un trasplante.


	5. Chapter 5 Paralelo

**«DDR» Los ****personajes**** de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Okubo Atsushi»**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. **

**CAPITULO V. PARALELO.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

—Death City, la ciudad en la que se encuentra instalada la prestigiosa Academia Vocacional para armas y técnicos de Shinigami, mejor conocida como Shibusen.

Es un lugar para no permitir la existencia que una vez hizo temblar al mundo en terror y que arrastró a los humanos a la locura: el Kishin o Dios Demonio.

Fundada por el Dios de la Muerte Shinigami-sama, para el estudio y entrenamiento de armas y técnicos. En pocas palabras, una organización para proteger la paz y el orden del mundo.

Los estudiantes se dividen en dos tipos: las «armas» quienes son personas que poseen la capacidad de transformarse en herramientas y los «técnicos» que son las personas que utilizan ésas armas para luchar. Cuando ingresas, sin importar cual seas de los dos, debes encontrar un compañero con el que trabajar. Ésta asociación usualmente debe ser hasta la graduación de la escuela como profesionales, pero hay ocasiones en que no es así por muchas razones, la más común es que… alguno o ambos mueran en las luchas.

No habría razón de crear una escuela así sino hubieran enemigos, como dije al principio el principal motivo es evitar que un kishin nazca y eso se consigue eliminando a los seres que potencialmente pueden convertirse en uno: humanos que se han desviado del camino del bien en busca de poder y que amenazan la vida de personas inocentes matándolas y comiendo sus almas, llamados pre-kishin.

También hay otro tipo de seres como las brujas, supongo que aquí han hablado de ellas en libros o películas y, en realidad no son muy diferentes de como las describen. Ellas tienen un instinto de destrucción y también ponen en peligro la vida de las personas al atacarlos por diversión o por retorcidos planes.

La meta particular de los técnicos y armas es alimentar los segundos con noventa y nueve almas de pre-kishin y el alma de una bruja para crear un arma para el propio Shinigami-sama: una Death Scythe. Sé que suena extraño, sacado de algún loco escapado de un psiquiátrico pero… ése mundo existe. Y de ahí vengo yo.

.

No refuto que es lo más loco que he escuchado hasta ahora, en todos mis años como bibliófila empedernida jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así.

—Eso es estúpido ¿Esperas que te creamos eso? —Black Star se levanta de golpe oprimiendo los puños con fuerza y con ganas de ir a golpear al albino por tratar de verle la cara de idiota. Bueno, aunque ya la tiene en realidad.

—No es ninguna mentira, de hecho, yo mismo creería que es irreal sino fuera por los recuerdos que tengo de ése mundo —afirma, con una mirada tan decidida que cuesta pensar que nos está tomando el pelo—. Lamento no tener pruebas para mostrarles, lo único que tengo de vínculo es esto —señala la banda en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que toma el guante blanco arrojándomelo—. Es tuyo.

Observo el objeto, notando lo ligero y sencillo que es. Por la posición de los dedos corresponde a la mano derecha.

_«—¡MAAAKAAA! ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ EN DÓNDE SEA QUE VAYAS! Cumpliremos nuestro deseo»_

La escena del sueño se hace presente provocando una fuerte pulsación en mi mente. Me tambaleo un poco recostándome en el hombro de Tsubaki.

—¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?

Soul se levanta de inmediato mientras los demás también me rodean. Sonrío sin despegarme de mi amiga y agitando la mano en señal de que nada pasa.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Tan solo ha sido el extremo calor.

—No pareces estarlo —Kid afirma mirándome preocupado, voltea a ver al albino quien le regresa la mirada desafiante—, creo que es mejor que dejemos esto por hoy. Ella no parece estar muy bien. Mañana podríamos…

—¡NO! —interrumpo. No podría estar un día más con éste extraño sentimiento. Regreso a mi postura firme en el pasto— Hay que seguir, esto es importante. Por favor.

Dudan por unos instantes, intercalando miradas entre mí y Soul. Al final, mi actitud parece convencerlos y relajarlos. Sonrío victoriosa. Todos regresan a sus lugares pero sin desviar su atención por completo de mí.

—Entonces… un mundo paralelo a éste ¿No? —pregunta Kid llevándose una mano al mentón, signo de estar pensando seriamente— He oído muchas teorías con respecto a ése tema, sobre todo el de un físico norteamericano del que ya no recuerdo mucho.

Razono lo dicho por mi amigo, el resto se miran extrañados como si les saliera un signo de interrogación en la frente. Yo también lo pienso un poco hasta que algo en mi cabeza hace «click». En el internet han hablado de eso pero siempre lo tomé a broma.

—Oh ¿Podrías referirte a Hugh Everett? —Death sonríe dándo a entender que estoy en lo correcto. Dado que los demás incluyendo Soul han puesto una expresión más que confundida procedo a explicarles—: Hugh Everet propuso la teoría de los universos paralelos en la física cuántica, su trabajo se conocía como el de «la interpretación de muchos mundos», decía que cualquier posible resultado de una decisión Cuántica realmente ocurre en un «universo separado».

—Osea que si hay muchos mundos. Y los resultados de una decisión que no elegimos suceden en ellos.

—Correcto Tsubaki.

—Y ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Estaba en lo correcto?

—Nunca tuvo respaldo ni había pruebas de ello así terminó por dejar de lado el tema.

—Lo que significa que siempre no hay respaldo para creer que lo que Soul dijo es real —completa Liz.

—Ne… hermana ¿Y si es verdad? ¿No sería genial que existiera otro mundo con otras personas iguales a nosotros? —Patty luce muy emocionada con la idea.

¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero aún queda la duda… de ésa otra yo, si todo esto es cierto.

—A ver, a ver, a ver si entendí. Otro mundo diferente pero que comparte relación con éste. No lo vemos pero está ahí. Y nosotros también —Black parece entenderlo… lo que es preocupante en cierta forma— Ya dijiste que tú eras un arma y Maka tu compañera. Y supongo que la foto ésa no es un fotomontaje sino una verdadera foto de nuestros otros yo… mi duda es ¿Qué se supone que somos ahí?

_Click._

—Espera Black ¿Dijiste foto?

—¿Ah? Sí, eso dije pero no ha respondido mi….

Ignoramos por completo a Black y lo que sea que esté diciendo. Es como si un choque eléctrico llegara a todos al recordar ése pequeño detalle que habíamos olvidado. Nuestras caras muestran la sorpresa y asombro del descubrimiento.

¡La foto es la clave!

—Soul ¿Aún tienes ésa foto contigo?

El albino asiente y saca de su bolsillo de la camisa el pequeño cuadrado. Nos arremolinamos en torno a Kid para apreciarla mejor. Algo se remueve en mi interior al ver la escena de Soul y yo al frente en un acercamiento muy comprometedor, siento mis mejillas arder al imaginar que en verdad seamos ellos pero… la realidad es diferente. No soy la chica de la foto, no seré jamás ella.

—¿Es real verdad? —pregunta Liz aunque ya sabemos que así es.

—Sí, supongo que esa sería la prueba de mi historia. No sé cómo la había olvidado —bromea el chico de forma nerviosa.

Con algo de pena, me dirijo a él:

—¿Po-podrías explicar ésta escena?

Chrona cruza miradas conmigo, creo que comprende lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos pues con su mirada intenta tranquilizarme. Regreso a ver al albino quien no tarda en responder:

—Es del día en que te pedí que salieras conmigo. Lo hice en frente de todos para celebrarlo. Otro de nuestros amigos, fue quien nos fotografió. Quería que todos saliéramos como testigos de nuestro amor. Fue un momento cool —La sonrisa que muestra, no llega a sus ojos. Lo que quiere decir que hay algo más.

Siento mi corazón palpitar ante la realidad.

—Estás mal… —susurro bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Sé que debí de haberlo dicho antes pero quería medir la situación y…

—¡Estás equivocado! —me levanto de golpe desafiando su mirada.

Mis amigos se sorprenden de mi reacción. Aunque ellos lo hayan aceptado…

—Maka —Soul hace intento de acercarse pero yo lo freno antes de siquiera poder tocarme.

Levanto la vista notando su expresión de desconcierto. Puedo ver en sus ojos rubí mi propia expresión, de llanto.

—No, no y no. Yo no soy ella Soul. Puedes afirmar que ése mundo existe y que por alguna razón desconocida llegaste aquí. Puede que yo tenga sueños o visiones pero eso no cambia la realidad ¡NO SOY ÉSA MAKA! Jamás te había visto, jamás tuve algo contigo desde antes del trabajo de Stein. No soy ella, no lo soy. Además… ¿Quiere decir que todo lo que hiciste era porque pensabas que la habías recuperado? ¿No era porque en verdad querías conocerme y… quererme? ¿¡Era yo su reemplazo?!

Llevo mis manos a mi pecho tratando de regular mi respiración. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer, ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. De la mentira en que había estado sumergida.

—La que no lo entiende eres tú —Soul me toma de los hombros obligándome a mirarlo, Black intenta alejarlo pero Kid lo detiene—, estoy seguro de que ella es la misma persona que tú, ta-tal vez no el mismo cuerpo pero si la conciencia. S-solo que aún no llegan las memorias por completo. Pero ya lo harán, ya lo harán.

—¡NO! —Forcejeo soltándome de su agarre y alejándome de él—, estás confundido porque nos parecemos pe-pero…

—Maka —Chrona se acerca a mi lado para abrazarme y tratar de calmar mi llanto—. Soul… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que somos los mismos que los de ahí?

No se escucha respuesta de su parte. Mis sollozos poco a poco van disminuyendo. Siento a las demás chicas llegar hasta nosotras.

—Yo… no estoy seguro de que ustedes lo sean; pero si Maka. La misma personalidad, los gestos, la forma de expresarse y… mi corazón lo dice. Lo siento en él cada que estoy cerca de ella. En cada mirada, en cada roce, en toda ella.

Sus palabras, en lugar de calmarme me hacen sentir perder lo poco que aún quedaba de mi corazón.

—No respondiste a lo primero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Soul? —La voz de Chrona es demandante y fría. Nunca la había oído antes así.

Es ahora cuando me digno en mirarle. Sus ojos rubí pierden brillo.

—Fue durante una batalla. Peleábamos contra una bruja, la última alma para ser una Death Scythe. Ella era muy poderosa y peligrosa, había rumores de que usaba un tipo de magia prohibida con algo que ellas llamaban «cálculos mágicos». Nos advirtieron que no fuéramos nosotros, que alguien más se encargaría pero… no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad a pesar de que estábamos molestos el uno con el otro. Peleas de novios, ya sabes. Estúpidamente somos tercos y orgullosos así que fuimos de todas formas.

Teníamos un plan, estábamos ganando. Ella estaba débil igual que nosotros, no nos dábamos por vencidos ya que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para derrotarla. Y entonces sucedió.

Conjuró un hechizo que hizo desaparecer parte de donde estábamos parados formando un barranco. Tú empezaste a caer y tuve que volver a mi forma humana para sostenerte.

_«—¡NO TE SOLTARÉ! ¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ IR! Sólo resiste, por favor.» _

Era demasiado para mí. Abajo había un hoyo que tragaba las rocas que caían en él. Si caías… desaparecerías ¡No podía permitir eso! Pero tú tampoco.

_«—¡Ya es demasiado tarde Soul! Si no me sueltas tú también caerás ¡No quiero eso! L-lo siento por no cumplir nuestra promesa» _

Te dejaste caer a pesar de mis ruegos. Vi como desaparecías ante mis ojos, porque soy débil. Perdí el control, me dejé consumir por la locura que yacía en mí, sucumbí ante ella y liberé lo prohibido. Sólo quería destrozar a ésa maldita y por eso mismo, fue inevitable que terminara en la misma situación.

Mientras era absorbido por el agujero, me aferré a todo lo que significaba para mí. Tú, mis amigos, nuestra familia. El poder de mi interior creó un escudo para evitar que se perdieran, por eso es que recuerdo todo.

Desperté en un cuarto que no conocía, en una casa de la que se supone jamás regresaría. Sin poder transformarme, sin nadie que recordara acerca de armas y técnicos. Como si jamás hubiese pasado. Pero es real. La foto con la que desperté, mi banda e incluso el guante que me dejaste, eso era prueba suficiente para mí.

Después entendí que lo que la bruja usó era «Magia Espacial». Una magia que sólo dos personas se supone podían usar y que ella desarrolló por su propia cuenta a un nivel mayor. De seguro abrió una brecha espacial para enviarnos a otro lugar; éste mundo en donde Shibusen es solo una escuela normal. Donde los únicos enemigos son las mafias, el narco y políticos. Incluso ustedes son personas normales.

Un mundo normal.

Pero… si yo estaba aquí ¡Tú podrías también estarlo! ¿Por qué abrir dos diferentes lugares? Estaba seguro de que te encontraría, por eso vine a Shibusen. En dónde todo comenzó para nosotros y no me equivoqué porque te encontré ¿Ahora entiendes Maka?

.

Todo suena tan surrealista ¿Debo creerlo? ¿Lo que me está afectando entonces son los recuerdos que vienen a mí? ¿Hay una posibilidad de que… ésa chica y yo seamos la misma, que ambas tengamos los mismos sentimientos?

—¿Q-que hay de las tarjetas? Tú las ponías ¿Por qué? —pregunto sintiendo mis fuerzas irse ante tanta confusión.

Él se acerca hacia mí, Chrona se separa dejándome de frente a él. Los demás hacen lo mismo, brindándonos espacio para seguir. Han de creer que esto es privado, sin embargo no se van del todo tal vez por si otro ataque viene.

Soul acaricia mi rostro con su mano, me extraña que no lo aparte sino que al contrario, tomo también su mano sobre mi mejilla. Algo me dice que es lo correcto.

—Me desesperaba que te tuviera tan cerca y tan lejos. No sabía cómo llegar hasta ti, siempre acompañada de ellos a pesar de que ahora entiendo la razón. Me sentía celoso y enojado conmigo mismo por ser cobarde. Temía que en verdad no fueras tú. No sabría cómo reaccionar, pero tampoco quería olvidar ¿Y qué tal si te hacía recordar antes de hacer algo? Así que se me vino la idea de usar algo que nos vinculara, que fuera importante para ambos. Algo que sólo nosotros entendiéramos el significado.

—Los conciertos —completo.

—Fue durante nuestras idas a los conciertos de la banda «Death Angel´s» en que notamos lo mucho que compartíamos. Lo que tanto nos queríamos aunque siempre lo negáramos. Cuanto te amaba, y como me correspondías. Elegí tus favoritas Maka, las que siempre tarareabas en el departamento que compartíamos. Esperaba que eso te hiciera reaccionar. Luego vino el trabajo de Stein y la oportunidad fue más grande, poder estar al pendiente de ti y llevar más avance. Creí que era el destino que pasara pero… luego se presentó esto y lo otro… no esperaba que se descubriera tan pronto, tampoco esperaba que estés enferma. Ahora estoy confundido…

Deslizo su mano, poniéndola en su pecho. Sonrío aunque sé que sólo transmito tristeza.

—Pero no funcionó Soul ¿No es prueba suficiente entonces? Aún no recuerdo eso que dices, sólo algunas partes. Tal vez… en verdad ella está muerta y sólo algunas partes han venido a éste mundo… soy diferente Soul. No quería nada con el amor, y por tu culpa y del admirador musical me he hecho ilusiones y venido a topar con éste extraño mundo. Lo siento.

Doy algunos pasos atrás, dejándole triste también ya que también se ha dado cuenta de lo anterior. De la gran diferencia.

Soy Maka Albarn. La mejor estudiante de la escuela de élite Shibusen que no hace mucho recibió un trasplante de corazón, una chica que sueña con poder ser una abogada exitosa y demostrar que no necesita de nadie más para seguir. Hija de Spirit Albarn, Coordinador Superior de la Escuela y Kami Albarn, ama de casa fallecida hace un año por un paro cardíaco.

Mis mejores amigos son Black Star quien está enamorado de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid del que una vez me sentí atraída y ahora quiere a Chrona Gorgon. Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, hermanas que gustan de la moda y las jirafas.

Tal vez Soul sea la misma persona que la que recuerda, tal vez mis amigos lo sean. Pero soy la única que no lo es, la única que se ha dado cuenta de que el chico al que empezaba a amar, sólo la había querido y estado con ella porque le recuerda a la que perdió.

La única que sale corriendo rumbo a su casa para encerrarse a llorar mientras su padre llega y trata de hacerla salir y poder hablar con ella, cosa que no hará hasta el día siguiente cuando vaya a la escuela con su mejor sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado.

La chica que tendrá que terminar el proyecto de biología sola ya que tratará de evitar todo contacto con Soul «Eater» Evans.

Aquella que de ahora en adelante pondrá mejores cadenas a su corazón y lanzará la llave al mar en dónde las olas se lo llevarán muy lejos. Inalcanzable.

Soy Maka Albarn, una chica común y corriente de dieciséis años a la que el destino le ha hecho jugar.

Y le ha ganado de la peor forma posible.

.

.

* * *

**«Continuará…»**


	6. Chapter 6 Realidad

**«DDR» Los ****personajes**** de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Okubo Atsushi»**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. **

**CAPITULO VI FINAL. **

**REALIDAD.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

—Buenos días, me llamo Maka Albarn y mi compañero es… Soul Evans que lamentablemente está enfermo y no pudo asistir a ésta presentación. A pesar de ello, me daré el gusto en hacerlo por los dos, espero que sea entendible e interesante ya que hemos puesto mucho esfuerzo en ello. Ahora procedo a explicarles:

El uso de remedios de origen vegetal se remonta a la época prehistórica, y es una de las formas extendidas de medicina presente en todas las culturas conocidas. Muchas tribus de diferentes partes del mundo han empleado hierbas y plantas de su territorio para curar enfermedades o romper maleficios: conocimientos o supersticiones heredados de los ancestros…

El clima de nuestra ciudad Death City es desértico, lo que quiere decir que recibe pocas precipitaciones a lo largo del año. Más específicamente, estamos en un desierto de tipo arenoso. Por eso, la vegetación es casi nula y la poca que se tiene no tiene nada de hermosa, además, aunque no dudo en que los proyectos que han traido sean muy buenos, debemos considerar que el crecimiento de cualquier planta resultará poco probable y los gastos para exportar son considerables.

Por eso, nosotros desarrollamos un método para el cultivo de las plantas que se necesiten. Algunas que incluso con pasos sencillos pueden resultar beneficiosas como remedios caseros y que cualquier persona podría cultivar. No es tan complicado e incluso cualquiera puede intentarlo —camino hacia la estructura de dos metros de alto que traje con ayuda de mi padre al salón y que permanecía tapada por una sábana blanca, una exclamación general se escucha al ver lo que hay debajo: colgado en lo que parece una red, están botellas de plástico que tienen un hoyo en la mitad. Todas están rellenadas con tierra húmeda y sobre ellas hay varios brotes de plantas pequeñas—. La tierra es la única que hemos mandado a traer del centro del estado. Pero los costos no han sido tan grandes así como el traer las semillas.

Apenas son brotes, y las raíces han crecido lo suficiente como para trasplantarlas, algunas plantas las cuales en seguida les explicaré para que son usadas son la Albahaca, el Tomillo, Romero, Poleo, Sábila…

.

La presentación transcurre sin mayor contratiempo. Los demás alumnos parecen entender el tema a pesar de que no se me da muy bien explicar de forma simple sin usar definiciones complejas. También hago proyección de algunas imágenes mientras el trabajo era elaborado, aunque trato de mantenerme serena ante las imágenes de Evans, no puedo engañarme del todo y decir que ya no me afectan.

Al finalizar, un aplauso general resuena en el salón, Stein se acerca y me felicita y lamenta que Soul no haya podido estar. Dice que a pesar de ello, su calificación no se verá muy afectada pues con las fotografías de su participación es prueba para tomarle en cuenta.

Después de mover la estructura a un costado del aula para dar paso a los demás a que hagan su presentación, me dirijo a mi asiento junto al que yace vacío desde hace un buen tiempo.

Tal y como dije, vine a la escuela al día siguiente llena de felicidad o eso trataba de aparentar. Toda la noche estuve pensando en lo que había sucedido y mi resolución fue la misma, eliminar el rastro de sentimientos que tenía.

Sería estúpido ignorar a Soul así que solo intentaría no tocar nunca más el tema y en todo caso, evadirlo. Si no se habla de ello, no hay nada de qué lamentarse. Mi vida continuaría como siempre debió haber sido, y más ahora sin el misterio de las cartas.

Pero no esperaba que Soul no llegara a la escuela, ni el día siguiente, ni la semana entera.

Nadie supo más de él, Kid intentó averiguar con su padre y la única respuesta que tuvo es que estaba enfermo y que había solicitado permiso para recuperarse. Por supuesto que nadie de nosotros lo creyó. Más aun cuando el tiempo pasó y el albino no volvió.

Black había sugerido que podríamos averiguar en donde se quedaba en Death City e ir a visitarlo pero ante mi indiferencia con el tema, nadie lo hizo o al menos no me dijeron. Puede que ellos lo extrañen ya que se había convertido en un buen amigo a pesar de todo pero para mí, es mejor así. No obstante, su prolongada ausencia me preocupa un poco.

¿Y si en verdad está enfermo? O tal vez al fin aceptó que jamás recuperará a su chica y que no conseguirá nada conmigo. Si es por eso, entonces… no queda más que seguir adelante y ojalá él lo haga también. Que no viva siempre en lo que perdió sino en lo que puede encontrar. Es lo que le deseo porque para mí, el amor no está hecho. Ésta es la realidad.

.

.

* * *

—¿No quieren ir al Death Buck´s a celebrar?

—¿Qué hay que celebrar Black Star? Que yo sepa nadie cumple años hoy.

—Daaaa, no seas aguafiestas rayitas ¡Vamos a celebrar que al fin nos hemos quitado de encima el odioso y aburrido trabajo de Stein!

—¿¡A quién le dices rayitas?!

—Black Star, yo soy quién debería celebrar ya que al fin me he liberado de ti.

—Jajajaja mi hermana no paraba de quejarse en todo este tiempo.

—No sabría lidiar con Black, que bueno que no me tocó con él.

—Chicos… calmémonos.

Definitivamente, extrañaba el divertirnos así. Todos son únicos con su propia forma de ser. A pesar de que… no; dije que no tocaría el tema y ni siquiera debo de pensarlo.

Bastan unos cuantos minutos de comentarios sarcásticos e intentos de pelea entre los dos chicos para decidir ir a la cafetería a beber y comer algo. No queda muy lejos de la escuela y es un excelente lugar para relajarse además que tiene aire acondicionado, nada mejor que eso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana bastante amplia para que todos estemos. Me doy cuenta que incluso éste lugar me recuerda a él porque aquí comenzó nuestro intento de conocernos mejor. Irónico que cuando quieres olvidar algo, el mundo juega en tu contra para recordártelo.

Mientras esperamos nuestras órdenes nos entretenemos charlando de las proezas divertidas para hacer el trabajo. Claro que, la única que no cuenta nada soy yo.

De forma fugaz observo a las afueras del local sorprendiéndome al notar la figura que está en la esquina, observándome. Miro a mis amigos pero nadie parece notarlo. En cambio, la persona afuera parece estar esperando a que vaya hacia él. No tarda mucho en que se da media vuelta, perdiéndose en el callejón que conecta con la otra calle. Quiere que le siga.

¿Ir o no ir? Si el juego sigue adelante, tal vez es mejor dar por terminado el partido.

Me levanto de la mesa disculpándome con los chicos, me excuso con ellos diciendo que he recordado que mi padre quería que comiéramos juntos hoy y que salgamos de paseo. Sé que no debería mentirles pero si les digo la verdad se preocuparían mucho y no quiero arruinar el ambiente. Ellos entienden y me dejan ir sin más preguntas a excepción de Chrona. Cuando paso a su lado alcanza a decirme en voz baja que deje las cosas se den por sí solas.

Camino apresurada yendo a la dirección por donde el albino se fue, no me sorprende encontrarlo junto a una pared mirando el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—Creíste mal.

—Lo sé —sonríe.

—Escuché que estabas enfermo.

—Lo estaba, de aquí —señala su corazón—, pero no lo cura ningún doctor ni haciendo trasplante.

Voy hacia la pared contraria para recostarme en ella, de frente a él. No sé cómo responder a su comentario así que solo observo el suelo.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —pregunta.

—Stein nos puso 10. Ha dicho que es espléndido y que juntando los proyectos de todos podríamos crear el primer jardín botánico de Shibusen.

—Cool. Los hospitales tienen soluciones complicadas para pequeñas cosas —dice, su tono es calmado.

—Soul, dudo que hayas querido que estuviera aquí sólo para saber de la tarea o hablar de hospitales. Sé directo y dime que quieres —exijo. Su actitud me desespera.

—No te alteres, te puede hacer mal y…

—¿Y?

Suspira antes de responder:

—Tienes razón, en todo.

—¿Eh? —exclamo confundida.

—Tú no eres la chica que conocí, de la que me enamoré. A la que amé, mi técnico.

—Oh.

Duele, duele mucho. Sé lo que viene ahora. Él se irá y jamás lo volveré a ver y… ¿No es mejor así? ¿¡Por qué temo que suceda si es lo correcto!?

Estúpidos sentimientos contradictorios.

—Cometí un error contigo, realmente pensé que eras la misma persona y me obligué a buscarte desesperadamente en todo lo que hacías. Pero después de todo este tiempo, me di cuenta que en realidad no era así. Ella era impulsiva, terca, testaruda pero se preocupaba por todos incluso a costa de su propia vida. En realidad era frágil también, necesitaba de alguien que estuviera con ella para aferrarse a seguir adelante aunque no lo reconocía. Tú también tienes algo de eso. Pero no igual.

—Entiendo —trago saliva aguantando las ganas de derramar de nuevo lágrimas—. Supongo que entonces te has resignado. Es lo mejor Soul, y creo que esto… es el adiós ¿No? Eres una gran persona, estoy segura de que ella quiere que sigas…

—También era mala fingiendo, como tú —interrumpe riendo—, sé que me amas.

Oprimo los puños sin levantar la vista del suelo, mi mano derecha viaja hasta la mochila tomando el objeto que ahí se encuentra. El guante blanco.

—No tiene caso eso —digo—, aunque quisieras, jamás podrías olvidarla y ya te había dicho que no soy su reemplazo. Soul, por favor… no me hagas sufrir más.

Lo siento acercarse hacia mí a paso firme. Quiero correr, huir, encerrarme, pero mi cuerpo se ha detenido. No obedece mis órdenes.

El albino llega hasta mí, me toma de los hombros atrayéndome a él para abrazarme. Me sorprendo pero no intento apartarlo sino que al contrario, correspondo el abrazo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho mientras siento el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No me pidas que me aleje de ti. Es cierto, me he resignado a que no eres ella, pero sabes… no me importa porque… me di cuenta de que te amo. Es extraño; lo sé pero es verdad. Te amo, quiero protegerte, estar siempre contigo. Velar por tu salud, por lo que hagas. Ser tu admirador eterno.

No puedo retener más las lágrimas. Corren por mis mejillas mojando su camisa ante su declaración ¿Es posible llevar una vida juntos con el recuerdo de otra persona?

—Siempre me compararás —consigo decir entre sollozos.

—Trataré de evitar hacerlo. Quiero conocer y entender a ésta chica en mis brazos. Perdí a alguien importante pero he conocido a alguien que también se ha vuelto indispensable. Maka… no puedo olvidar los recuerdos de lo que son mi mundo, pero trataré de crear nuevos en éste, contigo y los demás. Soul Eater murió, Soul Evans está aquí. Solo eso y nada más. Por favor, te suplico que no me dejes.

_«Lo siento por no poder cumplir la promesa de estar juntos siempre. La vida jugó en contra, pero quiero que seas feliz. Es lo único que pido» _Mi voz suena en mi cabeza. Pero no son mis palabras, no es algo que yo esté pensando. Entonces…

—Ella dice que quiere que seas feliz, que lamenta no haber podido cumplir la promesa —menciono sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.

—Realmente… es una idiota.

Río por lo que dice, sabiendo que también es para mí.

De pronto, voy perdiendo la presión en mi cuerpo viendo como la oscuridad de apodera de todo, dejándome de pie frente a la luz que refleja una sola persona frente a mí: «ella». La chica sonríe aunque algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus ojos jade, ella es la técnico de guadaña Maka Albarn.

.

Es demasiado extraño esto ¿Qué ha pasado? Es como si estuviera… en mi propia alma. La calidez que nos rodea, los ruidos que no hay, las presencias que no existen aquí. Solo ella y yo.

Extiende su mano derecha desnuda, imito su gesto extendiendo la misma pero con el guante blanco puesto sin siquiera saber cuándo me lo coloqué. Al momento de que nuestros dedos se tocan, muchas sensaciones e imágenes son enviadas a mí. Un intercambio de recuerdos.

Al fin, he entendido todo lo que pasó.

Fue ella, siempre fue ella.

Ella intervino para que mi nombre saliera con el de Soul. Quería que la persona que amaba dejara atrás lo que le atormentaba, incluso sabiendo que era su recuerdo lo que lo hacía. Él estaba obsesionado conmigo y si no hacía algo, terminaría consumido por los rastros de locura que seguían en él, producto de la «sangre negra» que contrajo en su mundo.

Por eso, ella se las arregló para juntarnos y poder interactuar. Que él se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo porque aunque a ella le doliera, jamás podría regresar ya que su cuerpo se había perdido por completo.

Sin embargo, su conciencia estaba vagando en este mundo hasta que encontró a la persona que compartía vínculo con ella y que para ese entonces, estaba a punto de morir: yo. Si unía su alma a la mía tal vez habría alguna oportunidad para ambas. No se equivocó. Por ella el trasplante fue un éxito.

Ahora somos una… por poco tiempo. Ya ha sido demasiado, tener que mantener todos los recuerdos ocultos para que no me afecten han gastado lo que conservaba de energía. No podrá soportar estar aquí más tiempo, desaparecerá por completo uniendo todo lo que le queda conmigo para proteger mi corazón.

Se irá para siempre…

Pero no puedo permitirlo. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, no sé lo que intento, no sé si funcione.

—Une nuestras almas.

—No lo soportarás.

—Hazlo, por él. Por ti. Y también por mí ¿En verdad quieres perder tu única oportunidad de estar con él? Yo no lo haría.

—Por eso somos diferentes, él lo ha entendido.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás feliz con eso? ¿Eres tan altruista que sacrificas tu felicidad? ¡No es algo que yo haría! Y sé que tú tampoco.

Ella duda, se debate entre hacerlo o no. Si nuestras almas son fusionadas, todos sus recuerdos, su ser se unirían con el mío. Dos vidas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo. Eso es lo que le preocupa, que mi cuerpo no resista la carga y… muera.

—Los mismos sentimientos no deberían ser separados. Si amas algo, lucha por ello —Le digo intentando convencerla.

Ella me devuelve la mirada. Comienza a reír.

—Ciertamente, es algo cursi que yo diría —suspira sonriendo y limpiando los rastros de lágrimas—. Si estás tan decidida, entonces hagámoslo. Sabes… Soul tiene razón, somos idiotas.

—Demasiado idiotas —respondo echándome a reír también..

Ella extiende su otra mano y yo hago lo mismo. Cierro mis ojos mientras nuestras cabezas se acercan hasta estar frente a frente, regulando nuestra respiración. Tal vez sea una ilusión pero me siento encoger, ahora sólo hay dos esferas flotantes de color azulado.

Comienzan a unirse liberando lo que parecieran toques eléctricos hasta ser una sola, un alma que extiende sus alas a los lados, como un ángel.

El calor que me recorre es abrasador y muy fuerte, como si mi cuerpo fuera oprimido con mucha fuerza. Casi asfixiante. Miles de imágenes pasan por mi mente.

El piano, la pelea con Blair, el nuevo inicio, el ataque de Chrona, Soul protegiéndome, el despertar del kishin, la sangre negra… todo, absolutamente todo viene en tropel hacia mí incluyendo la escena de nuestra separación. En el barranco.

El dolor se vuelve insoportable regresándome de golpe a la realidad, sintiendo mi cabeza a punto de explotar y el corazón bombear como nunca.

—¡MAKA! ¡MAKA! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Reacciona!

Mi cuerpo se desvanece siendo sujetado por el que hace unos momentos me abrazaba.

—Soul —susurro mientras todo se vuelve negro de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

_«Lágrimas y dos destinos. Mi mano y tu mano  
__ahora cambiarán dentro de un sueño ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete_!

_Una gran aceleración alcanza a toda el alma _

_y para protegerla me haré más fuerte _

_Las reglas de la muerte son la paz y la justicia _

_Una sublime espada que lo teñirá todo de rojo _

_llegarán los deseos que nos unieron en el momento de nacer ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!_»*

.

.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS.

—¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí! —grito para que puedan oírme ya que la música es demasiado fuerte.

—¡No puedo creer que el viejo te haya dejado venir! —exclama el albino a mi lado sonriéndome con su mueca torcida de dientes afilados.

—Mientras no le hagas nada indebido a su princesa todo está bien, lo que me parece increíble es que YO siendo tan divino y grandioso tenga que hacerla de niñera y guardaespaldas personal ¡NO ES DIGNO DE MÍ!

Tsubaki codea a su novio regañándole por su mal comportamiento, aunque luce muy divertida.

—Mono asimétrico ¡No dejas apreciar el concierto! Agradece que he sido benevolente pagándote las entradas —Kid lo recrimina ganándose un bufido de Black, el resto nos reímos.

—Jajajaja no te hagas Kid que bien que lo has hecho para quedar bien con tu recién declarada novia Chrona.

El susodicho se sonroja así como mi amiga quien atina a jugar con sus dedos diciendo algo de que no sabe lidiar con halagos.

—¡Y doble diversión celebrando que nos hemos graduado de Shibusen! —exclama Tsubaki alzando también la voz.

—Ni qué decir de los «tortolitos» que se van a Inglaterra a estudiar la universidad.

Todos voltean a vernos de forma pícara. Soul y yo también nos sonrojamos.

—No sé que clase de fantasía se están imaginando pero no es nada parecido ¡Pervertidos! —exclamo en un intento de sonar enojada pero solo consigo que los demás rían.

—¡ESTO ES GENIAAAAAAAL! —El grito de Patty casi nos deja sordos pues ni el excesivo volumen de los cantantes la iguala— ¡Estar en la presentación de los Death Angel´s en Death City en vivo y en primera fila!

Todos estamos de acuerdo ante lo dicho por la pequeña Thompson. Ésta banda se ha hecho muy famosa a pesar de tener unos cuantos meses de haber sido agrupada, no podíamos perdernos la oportunidad de estar presentes en el inicio de su gira internacional además de que… tiene mis canciones favoritas que ni ellos saben que escribirán.

—Maka —Soul toma mi mano obligándome a verle—, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Soul.

.

_«Dos destinos que se apuntan juntos.  
Con tus ojos, tus ojos.  
Seré capaz de creer ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!»_

.

**FIN**

.

.

*Fragmento de la canción Mauve-iro No Sympathy [ Simpatía en color malva ] del Character Song de Soul Eater.


End file.
